It's My Life
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Stories of the best moments with Elsa and Jack Frost. How their relationship grew, and having more fun with their friends. Full summery inside.
1. Introduction

**This is based of the most random ideas that came to my mind.**

**This is mostly following Elsa and Jack Frost, but along with a few other characters.**

**This is the times, Elsa and Jack, we're more like, "Friends" ish. But it does lead up to them getting together. With a few ex boy/girl friends.**

**As this is the introduction, you can also see the different list of stories there will be. This will be updated along the days as new stories come up.**

**These are the best moments of a life time. Pool, Beach, Concerts, Park, Food, School "work."**

**Nothing M rated. All will be T or lower.**

**Content.**

**Introduction. (This here)**

**Pancake Birthday Morning**

**Movie Night**

**Morning Make-up**

**Baby BOOM Talk**

**StarBucks Meeting**

**Runnin'**

**Dress For The Best**

**Shiny Stars**

**Red section ****operation**

**Zoo Animals**

**Wh****o's the better ****guardian****?**

**Boat Ride**

**Book**

**St. Patrick's ****day**

**Valentine's day**

**New Year**

**Halloween**

**Done ****Waiting**

**Won't Give Up**

**Can't Help Myself**

**Another Chance?**

**Sexy Foxy**

**Silk Tail**

**Flying Dream**

**Ladies**

**Doctor's ****visit**

**Protector Concert**

**Falling Out of ****TIME**

**Lost**

**Tattoo**

**Food**

**Earth ****day**

**Circus Tent**

**A Glimpse**

**Star-Beach-Pool-Fish**

**Who Will Survive the Apocalypse?**

**Easter**

**Christmas**

**Door Knocker**

**Star**

**Pepper Peach**

**Raven and ****Scarlet**

**Thanksgiving**

**M, M, & M**

**April Fools**

**Independence**** day**

**Summer Cutie**

**Shipping Sail**

**Thank You.**

**I hope you all will enjoy these tales of Elsa and Jacks lives.**

**The best of their relationship as friends, and as lovers. Along with others.**

**And future idea's for kids/OCs.**

**Do PM me for any ideas or requests.**

**Especially with the villains because I really want to try with them having a few happy endings of their own.**


	2. Pancake Birthday Morning

**Pancake Birthday Morning**

Elsa woke up that morning to a glorious day.

Heading down stairs she found Anna, Rapunzel, and Astrid in the kitchen at the counter.

"What's for breakfast?" She asks.

Anna grins. "PANCAKES! Since it's Astrid's birthday." She explains.

"Thanks. But you really don't have to." Astrid says.

"Then, you've NEVER had my sister's pancakes. They are the best. Better then Donkey's Dinners ones." Elsa told her.

Rapunzel giggled while looking at her phone.

"What's up? Who is on the morning media?" Anna asks.

Anna always thinks everyone is on the social media 24/7. So in the morning she calls it the "morning media." then in the evening, she'll call it, "The night owl media." Which is actually what Elsa does, but unlike most people she knows, she doesn't stay up till freaking 3 AM.

"It's Jack." Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Rapunzel has been swooning over Jackson Frost for too long now. Even Anna thinks its a little too obsessive sounding.

"Really? Are he and Hiccup doing anything?" Astrid asks.

"Not that I can see, but Hiccup does have a late night post for your birthday." Rapunzel added.

Astrid and Hiccup have been going out for close to a year now.

Elsa always was jealous. Hiccup has been a family friend for years. Her father even teased her for one day marrying him. But Elsa wouldn't do that. Not while he's in love with another girl.

Elsa helped set the two up back then.

Even if she slightly regrets it, she is still happy for the two of them.

"He's a sweet boy. I swear Astrid, you need to marry that guy." Elsa said.

"Elsa Snow!" Astrid snaps.

"Pancakes are ready!" Anna shouts.

Astrid got the first pancake.

Elsa got the next one, then Rapunzel, then finally Anna got one for herself.

"This IS good. Your right Elsa." Astrid said smiling with a mouth full.

"Aren't I?" Elsa grinned.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Rapunzel got up to answer it, then squealed.

"Hey Jack."

Elsa couldn't believe he was standing at their door.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked trying to be her, "princess" self.

"Um...I'm just here to ask-"

"You want to hang out? Sure. I can. But can it be in the afternoon?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack chuckled.

Elsa and Anna stood behind Rapunzel looking puzzled as well.

"I was ASKING, if ALL of you wanted to go bowling tonight in celebration. I'm actually hanging with Hiccup today. Sorry Rapunzel." Jack said.

Elsa turned away to hide her, about to burst into laughter face. Rapunzel seemed to have a look of shock and disappointment.

Anna glared at her sister.

Anna and Rapunzel were the same age and been friends for years. Elsa was close with Astrid, but all the same, loved her sister and could suffer with Rapunzel around.

Turning her attention back to Jack.

"We would love to, but isn't the bowling thing for Hiccup, Astrid, Elsa and I only?" Anna asks.

Jack chuckles again. "Yes. Hiccup invited me along. I wanted to ask if that was okay however." He said smiling.

Rapunzel still didn't respond.

"Thanks. But I think...Astrid?" Elsa looked back.

"That's fine. I'll see if Kristoff and Flynn can meet us there too." She said.

Elsa nodded.

"Perfect. See you all tonight." Jack said.

Elsa closed the door and Rapunzel finally made angry comments.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I am a perfectly good and beautiful girl, standing there and all he cares about is a party?!"

Elsa smiled being amused how Jack pretty much turned her down and sent her a pie in the face.

"It's okay Rapunzel. You can show HIM when we go bowling tonight." Anna said.

Again glaring st her sister.

"No. I WON'T go. It's better if I don't." Rapunzel said.

Astrid nodded.

After both girls went upstairs, Elsa sat with Astrid.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks. And don't worry. I didn't invite Flynn. Kristoff was already going to be there." Astrid nodded.

"You guys do need an extra person. It's always you and Hiccup versus me, Anna, and Kristoff. Jack going might be good." Elsa said.

Astrid nodded. "But I do feel a little bad for Rapunzel."

"I don't. Now, she won't be going on and on about him like he's a god. At least for the week." Elsa said.

"I know you hate him. But seriously?"

"He's a show off. I don't hate him, Astrid. I just don't like him." Elsa corrected.

Both of them laughed.

After that, Astrid went upstairs to get dressed, and Elsa cleaned up the kitchen.

Bowling night was going to be a lot different this time.


	3. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

Movie Night, was the one night of each week, Elsa loved.

It was Anna, Astrid, Hiccup and herself having a Wednesday night of movies picked by Olaf.

"So, what movie are we watching this time?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa loved Hiccup. Maybe it was a crush, but he was dating Astrid. And they had been childhood friends for too long.

But Elsa was happy just to spend time with him.

"Olaf picked...Well, he picked, Ink Heart!" Anna shouted.

A movie she'd men trying to get everyone to watch.

While Elsa read the books last year, she never finished it, and didn't bother with the movie.

"Man." Elsa said.

"Finally! Thank you Olaf!" Anna shouted up the stairs.

Anna put in the movie and they all sat around and watched.

"So, when that thing, came out, his wife went in?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. His powers work two ways." Elsa explained.

Anna laughed. She enjoyed how they were talking about the movie and Elsa would compere it to what she read in the book.

"I'll be right back." Hiccup said.

"Popcorn?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

"I'll help. Anna, Astrid, you want any soda or water?" She asked.

"Water please. But not too much of that powder." She added to Hiccup.

"We have Cola right?" Anna asked.

"i think so, But we also have Pepsi." Elsa grinned.

Anna nodded rapidly.

Elsa and Hiccup went into the kitchen.

"Man, this movie is driving me crazy!" Elsa said.

"I know. I actually read the book." Hiccup said.

"You did? But it sounds like-"

"I know. But I don't want Astrid to think I'm a DJ, Book Worm." He said.

Elsa smiled. "Astrid won't think that. She's read a few books too. Golden Compass. She's read a book about the Holocaust, and something else. But she's read. I only wish I could get her to read Harry Potter. Anna still hasn't finished book four yet." Elsa explained.

"I haven't read a Harry Potter book since five came out." Hiccup laughed.

They two of them got along so well.

If only Elsa WAS dating Hiccup. They they'd talk the whole time like this.

"Where are you two?! The best parts coming up!" Anna shouted.

"Guess we better go." Hiccup said.

"Be yourself Hiccup. That's how you became my best friend." Elsa smiled.

He smiled back, grabbing the popcorn the headed back.

Elsa grabbed the drinks, but mixed a Cola and a Pepsi for Anna.

Which she hated.

"ELSA!"

All three laughed her her red faced anger.

Soon the movie was over. And Elsa had to say goodbye to Hiccup.

Maybe one day, she'll find a guy she get's along with, just like him.


	4. Morning Make-Up

**Morning Make-up**

School was the one place where Elsa and Anna had to have their best look on.

For school, had all the cute boys.

"Okay. What do we want today?" Elsa asked her mirror.

"I'm going to wear green...where is my aqua colors?" Anna asked.

This however, was a struggle. Especially, on a Friday morning.

On Friday's they had a teacher come in to their school, who happens to be a make-up artist for a beauty collage school.

And both girls wanted in.

"Here." Elsa handed her sister's box.

"Thanks. You might want to use a lighter touch." Anna offered.

Elsa groaned. She hated it when she used too much.

Having to start over for the third time that morning, she used her light touch of a pink color for her eye shadow.

"Cute. You wearing that white sweater?" Anna asked.

"Yes I am. And with my peachy jean shorts." Elsa grinned.

"I thought you hated those?"

"I do. But I can still wear them if need be." Elsa said putting on her eye liner.

"Why do you use liquid liner?" Anna asked.

"Because it's easier and it doesn't feel like it's poking my eye out." Elsa said.

"But the pencil is much easier to maneuver. You can mass up pretty quick with the liquid." Anna scoffed.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

They both finished their make up, got dressed and was out the door.

"You both look pretty." Kristoff said once they got there.

"Thanks." Anna and Elsa said at the same time. Giggling. They loved each other. Even if they may hate each other sometimes. Like having to fight for who get's to got to the beauty college school.


	5. Baby BOOM Talk

**Baby BOOM Talk**

"I'm Sorry. What did you just say?" Jack asked.

Astrid giggled.

"It's a baby shower. My mother remarried and is going to have a baby." She explained.

Jack took a breath.

"I thought YOU were having the shower. Man. I was about to go and beat Hiccup up for not waiting. I've talked to him about that."

"Really?" Elsa asked raising her brow. "Never would have thought Jackson OverLord Frost would be all freaked out over a baby before marriage." She said.

"Come on Snow. I am a man. I am willing to wait for the girl to be married. I'm a man. I'm not going to put pressure on them." Jack crossed his arms.

"Okay. Sorry." Elsa said.

Astrid laughed. "I'm glad your willing to do that Jack. Elsa is too."

"Astrid." Elsa warned.

"Really? Guess after what Hans did, I don't blame you." Jack scoffed.

"Excuse me? If I REALLY wanted to, I would do IT." Elsa snapped.

"Oh. I'm sure." Jack winked.

"I hate you." Elsa said walking away from the table.

"You know your going to drive her over the edge." Astrid said to Jack.

Jack just smiled watching Elsa storm off.

"I know. But for my future, It's all her. Besides, it's fun making her suffer." Jack said.

"You are evil Jackson Frost." Astrid laughed.

"We both know, neither Elsa nor ma will ever find someone." Jack said.

While he did have a point, and many people in school, Anna mostly, wanted Elsa and Jack together. The two are more like water and fire. The other will get hurt. One way or another.

"I see. I'll see you later." Astrid said walking away to class.

But something does come to mind, What WOULD Elsa and Jack's baby even look like?

White and silver hair.

Blue eyes.

Pale sparkly skin.

Shiny Teeth.

Snow/Ice/Frost powers.

Maybe the two could have a child together.

That be one Baby BOOM happening there.


	6. StarBucks Meeting

**StarBucks Meeting**

Elsa loved coming here. Her favorite place to be.

StarBucks!

Elsa always came here for her homework time. By homework I mean...(What I'm doing now. Haha!)

Anyway, Elsa loved it here because no one dared to come here, in the evening.

And with her friend being the manager, Tadashi, she could stay as long as she wanted.

"You are here. That is quiet the surprise." Except one thing. When HE shows up.

"Jack Frost!" Elsa glared looking up.

Jack found he over a month ago doing her work, and laughed. Elsa never told anyone about this. Not even Anna. And Jack and Tadashi were the only two who knew. Thank goodness Jack hasn't told anyone.

"It's good to see you too." Jack said sitting down.

Elsa closed her laptop so he didn't see.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here for a treat. I passed that History test." Jack grinned.

"Oh. What did you get?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"I got a 77."

Elsa laughed. "90." She said.

Jack's face fell. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to study more."

"Did you even answer all the question? The short answers?" Elsa asked.

Jack whistled for a moment. "Yeah. Totally"

Elsa didn't believe him with his tone.

"I answered all of them and only missed three. That's how I got a 90." Elsa grinned.

"Okay. Fine. But still. What are you working on? Is it something to do with "Once Upon A Time?"" Jack asked.

Elsa frowned. Still glaring st him.

"Okay. You don't like that show. Then...maybe..."Pretty Little Liars?" I know you, Anna and Merida watch that."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No! I'm never telling you anything!" Elsa said.

"Okay then. Fine." Jack said.

"Is he bothering you?" Tadashi came over bringing Jack and Elsa their drinks.

"Vanilla bean. Good right?" Jack asked.

His was plane. But Elsa's had chocolate in the bottom and caramel on the top of the wiped cream.

"Sure. Now leave me alone. PLEASE!" She said.

Jack sighed. "Alright Snow Queen. If that's what you want." Jack said.

He walked right out of the StraBucks and it was just Elsa and Tadashi.

Elsa sighed. Finally, he was gone.

"He doesn't know what you write, does he?' Tadashi asks.

Elsa looked up at him. "Not, ALL of it." She said.

He only knew she wrote, not WHAT she wrote.

"Okay. Just be careful. Something like this get's out-"

"I know Tadashi." Elsa smiled at him.

He was cool for a collage student.

"Okay then. You know where I'll be if or when your ready." He said heading to the back.

Elsa opened up her laptop once again and got to work.

Then her phone went off. Anna was face-timing her.

Elsa sighed and answered.

"Hey sis."

_"Elsa! You need to get home! Now! I did something to Toothless and now, he won't stop burping fire!"_

Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna. That's what he does when he's eaten too much food. It's normal. He's FINE!" She said to her.

_"Oh. Okay then. Sorry to bother you."_

And Anna hung up.

Elsa sighed.

"I think I better go." Elsa shouted.

"Really? That quick?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes. My sister is going to kill poor Toothless if I don't get home." Elsa said.

"Alright." Tadashi said. He grabbed his keys and followed Elsa out the door. Locking up the StarBucks for the night.

"Thanks for letting me hang around in there so late at night." Elsa said.

"Of course. Anything for a fellow friend." Tadashi said.

"I mean, I know about what I did in freshmen year was...stupid."

"Elsa. The confession was cute. But I was dating at the time before she left for her job. I know you were nice." Tadashi said.

Elsa laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"Besides, I figured Jack was going to kill me if I said anything."

"What?"

"I know Rapunzel loves him, but I'm pretty sure, Jack loves YOU." He grinned.

Elsa took a step back. "Me and Jack, ARE NOTHING! And NEVER will be." Elsa said clearly and loudly.

"Whoa. Okay. I didn't know you and Jack hated each other."

"We don't. Not that I know. But I DON'T like him. I don't HATE him." Elsa said.

Tadashi nodded slowly.


	7. Runnin'

**Runnin'**

It was 6 am in the morning, and Elsa was going out for her morning run.

Why would she be running?

And this early in the morning?

Well, it happened to be GAME day. Something close to what they did in elementary schools in Japan. And she and Kristoff were runners.

So, she was running. But it hasn't been just this day.

Everyday at school, she ran the tracks. Most times, it was to win races against Astrid and Rapunzel.

Or lose when Kristoff was being challenged by Flynn.

Elsa and Kristoff are the fastest runners in the whole school.

They were in a three-legged race a few years back, and won by like a minute apart form the others.

They became the perfect team.

And at school, when one was challenged, they were a part of the race, and would fall back at last second so they would win.

Which happens more to Elsa then Kristoff. But Flynn takes himself a month to train before asking for a rematch.

"Your up early." Spoke a voice. Elsa laughed seeing Kristoff running along side her.

"It's my normal time. Are you ready for today?" She asks.

"Of course. Born ready. If only Anna wouldn't be so focused on Hans. Just enough to get us running and me winning." He chuckled.

"You mean ME winning. And she'll not me worrying about Hans. I'll make sure of that." Elsa laughed.

"What did you do?" Kristoff asked.

"Please. You think I don't know about your crush on my sister."

He was silent. "Umm..."

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Hans I might. I prefer you over every single boy at the dang school. Well, Hiccup's good too. But hes dating Astrid. So, your the other one. Your good. Sweet and open hearted. You'll be, no. You WILL be better then Hans. YOU ARE better." Elsa kept on saying.

Kristoff smiled. "Thanks. But, what exactly are you going to do about Hans?"

Elsa smiled an evil smiled. "Let's just say, I love dragons very much. Because, they are just like puppies. They'll chase WHATEVER, you want them to. If you ask them." Elsa said.


	8. Dress For The Best

**Dress For The Best**

Elsa hated dressing up for reasons. But for this reason, was nothing more the FUN!

"What dress have you found girls?" Astrid asked from her stall.

"I ahve this peachy one and this lemon colored one." Anna shouts.

"I have pink!" Rapunzel says.

"Rapunzel. Find something that ISN'T pink." Elsa said.

"Like what? Blue?" She asked.

"Maybe. I have a green and red one here."

Really Elsa. You have a Red dress and a Green one at home." Anna said.

"It's both Anna." Elsa corrected her sister.

It was quiet for another moment's before Astrid came out.

"Girls. What do you think?"

Elsa and Anna poked their heads out.

"Oh my word! You'll kill Hiccup with that." Anna said.

Elsa was speechless.

Astrid wore a black and white, backless dress with no sleeves dress, that went down to her ankles, covering her brown boots.

"Gosh!" Elsa said.

"Is it that good or bad?"

"Great! My gosh. Hiccup will by a FREAKING wedding ring." Elsa said.

"Thanks." Astrid giggled. "What are you girls trying on?" She asked.

Rapunzel was next.

She came out on a pale pink with salt white ribbons around her waist and shoulders.

"What do you think?" She asked.

The only thing Elsa could ask was, "Is that a PANTS SUIT?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I wanted something a little different." Then Anna came out.

"Look! We can be matching!" Anna's peachy dress was close to the same color and had shorts under the skirt of it.

"You both look great." Elsa said.

"Yes. I'm sure any guy would want you." Astrid teased.

"I still want to see that lemon dress." Elsa said.

Anna frowned, but went in and changed.

"Are you sure about the green and red dress? I know were shopping for Christmas party dresses, but still." Rapunzel asked.

"I like this dress. Besides, Astrid and you two aren't the only one's who need to dress to impress." Elsa said.

Then Anna gasped. "Your dressing up for JACK?! Yes! Finally! Best Christmas EVER!" She yelled.

"No. Actually, it's Tadashi. He broke up with his girlfriend. So, I'm going to see if he'll ask ME out this time." Elsa said.

"When?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"Over two months ago. I wanted twice as long." Elsa said.

"Well?" Anna asked twirling around.

"Oh Anna." Astrid looked like she was going to cry.

"Anna. My baby sister. You are such a ball of sunshine. And you really show it in this dress. This is big YES!" Elsa told her.

Anna blushed. "Thanks Elsa. I want to see this Christmas dress. What dress is this that will get Tadashi to ask you out?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a moment, before she came out in a green and red swirled dress. But if you looked closely, there was two lairs to the dress. The first, was all lace. It was longer in the back then the front, down to her heels. Elsa looked so beautiful. But under the lace, you could see the real dress. It was half=way up her thighs, and it didn't have any straps under the laced shoulders.

"Oh. Elsa." Anna couldn't speak.

"You look stunning." Rapunzel said.

"Tadashi. You are about to meet the SNOW QUEEN." Astrid said.

Elsa giggled. "That great huh?" Elsa said.

"But, no tennis shoes." Anna pointed to her white shoes.

All the girls laughed. It was a fun dress shopping day.


	9. Shiny Stars

**Shiny Stars**

Elsa and Astrid had invited Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff to go to the club that Hiccup now works at, as a full DJ.

It was supposed to be a secret. And only then two would know. But, who cares! They were going to PARTY!

"Here we are." Elsa said as they walked in.

Anna and Rapunzel were happy and amazed seeing the inside of a club.

But that ended when Kristoff, pointed out two additional problems for Elsa, by Hiccup at the DJ table.

Jack Frost and Flynn Rider.

"Oh no. Elsa said seeing them up there with Hiccup.

Jack she hoped she wouldn't run into. But Flynn, he was a whole other ball park.

"Well, look who it is." And he speaks.

"What the- I told you two to keep is a secret! You two and Jack just HAVE to TELL EVERYONE." Hiccup complained.

"Trust me. I wish I DIDN'T." Elsa said glaring at Jack and Flynn.

Soon a Fifth Harmony song played, and Anna dragged the three girls to the dance floor, where they made their moves.

Elsa finally began to smile as she hung out with the girls.

The guys watched, and Jack swears, he's seen every side to Elsa Snow, but then she throws this in his face. Maybe he was falling for this Snow Queen. But he wasn't going to EVER say it.

Hot out loud at least.

Even Elsa thought the same thing about Jack. But she most certainly wasn't FALLING for HIM.

"Isn't she a shiny star or what?" Flynn asked.

Jack scoffed. "Sure man. But she hates us."

"Not for too long." Flynn grinned.

But in that next moment, Rapunzel was slapping him across his face, and he was on the floor.

"Oops." Elsa said. "Thanks Rapunzel." Elsa winked.


	10. Red Section Organization Rated T

**Red section operation-T rated!**

It was one of those places that Elsa hated.

Honestly she wanted to know WHY Merida wanted to go to this place.

"Your not 21. Why do you have to come here?"

"Because, Elsa, I'm going to black mail people." She said.

Elsa knew Merida had it hard. Her teachers were knew to the school, and were really BAD, but was this really the answer?

"Look who it is." Merida said.

Pointing out one of her teachers and a few other people Elsa knew from school, who were all under age.

"What? Why?"

"Guess they wanted something, bitter." Merida said teasingly evil.

The two were sneaking in through the back, thanks to two friends. "Jack? Hiccup?! What on earth are you doing?" Elsa asks.

"Helping Merida. But, I didn't know you were going to be here." Hiccup said.

"I was told scotch was here." Jack shrugged, not caring.

"Jackson Frost." Elsa growled.

"Look at that." Merida had her phone ready and was recording, taking pictures, these students really were in trouble now.

But so were they for even being here.

"This is SO good. No more terrible grades, or picking, and bullying." Merida said smiling.

"I think that's-" Elsa was cut off by the look of a familiar girl. Surprised that the Vice principle's own daughter was ople dancing for their teacher. And she was a sweet angel in school.

"Um..." Hiccup couldn't even look at her.

"Well then, this is a treat." Jack said downing a shot of scotch.

"Merida. I think that's ENOUGH." Elsa said.

"But this is REALLY good." Merida said.

"Merida. THAT is a friend of mine and Anna's. I don't care what your grade is, I'll help you improve and talk to the teacher myself. BUT, please stop this NOW." Elsa warned.

"Someone really doesn't like our red lights." And they were caught.

Elsa then glared at Merida.

"Lookie here. The Snow Queen and the Brave little archer."

The owner Elsa guessed. "We were just leaving." Elsa snapped.

"What's the rush. You can come back stage. VIP." The guy said.

"Sorry. I don't do drinking at 20." Elsa said. "And she's 18 and still in school." Elsa added.

"Fine. She can go. But, you can stay. What's one year age? Or a few months." He added.

Elsa was about to have a blizzard brain explosion if they didn't stop.

"What's wrong with her?" The guy behind the other one asked.

Jack laughed. "Snowball." And that was what did the trick.

The floors and walls were frozen with ice.

"What the-"

"We are leaving this crappy organization." Elsa shouted. Grabbing Merida's hand and walking past them and Jack.

Jack followed behind them, as Hiccup opened the door, and they walked along the sidewalk.

"You really gave it to them." Hiccup said.

"I wished I got THAT on camera." Merida said.

"Thanks." Elsa whispered to Jack.

"Anytime Snow Queen." He winked at her.

And Elsa took Merida home.


	11. Zoo Animals

**Zoo Animals**

The Zoo was one of Elsa's favorite places to be in.

She loved seeing the bunnies running around in their little pen. It was cute seeing them like little balls of fluff in the dust.

"You really love those things." Jack spoke.

Jack, had won free tickets for six people to go to the zoo.

Anna and Rapunzel already were going. The only person who got her to agree was Hiccup.

Merida was the last of them to go.

"Come on! I want to see the foxes!" Merida yelled.

Elsa got off the fence she was leaning against and walked over to where everyone was heading.

"I can't wait to see the penguins." Anna said jumping up and down like a child.

"I just want pictures of the bears then I'll be good." Jack said.

"I want to ride a horse. Think they'll let me?" Hiccup joked.

"Here's a question, what animal would you be, if you lived in a zoo.? Or worked in a zoo?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna and Merida already knew. "Fox." "Penguins." They said.

"I don't know if I would be a polar bear or and panda bear." Jack said.

"Horse." Hiccup said.

"That's more of a farm animal."

"There are wild horses." Elsa corrected Rapunzel.

"Fine. What would you be Elsa?" She asked.

Elsa grinned. "A Lion. Or any type of monkey. Which is what you would be too." She said.

Rapunzel turned a bright red. "I wouldn't!"

Jack laughed. "You SO would. I think, A Gorilla or an Orangutan." He guessed.

Rapunzel stomped off.

"Cheetah. That's what I would be." Hiccup said.

Elsa raised an eye brow. "I would have thought a lizard. Or at least the Kimono Dragon." She said.

Jack nodded. "That's a good point."

"See, I would, but Astrid has called that before. And so have the other guys. That's my only other option unless I want to be a spider." Hiccup said, shivering.

"We can all guess Kristoff and Flynn's too." Jack pointed out.

Elsa nodded. "Reindeer."

"And..." Jack waited for Hiccup to finish.

"And a peacock." He finished.

"Really? I was thinking like a Flamingo." Elsa said.

Both the boys laughed.

Elsa didn't know why. But she knew Flynn well enough to know, that he was NO peacock.


	12. Who Is The Better Guardian?

**Who's the better guardian?**

Elsa couldn't believe it was going to be Jack's birthday. What exactly was she supposed to get him?

"You okay Els? Your stressing pretty flakes." Merida said.

"I told you if you need help with Jack's present I can." Hiccup said.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry. What?"

"Elsa." Merida sighed. "You really need to be more earth bound right now. What are you getting-"

"I have no idea!" She snapped.

"Relax. I can tell you, don't get him some toy. North and Sandy won't give it back. They are more like children then you think." Hiccup said.

"Sorry. I'm tired. Bunny was keeping up all night about a new guardian being named in a week." Elsa explained.

"Sleep grouch." Merida nodded.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Elsa said. "Seriously. Why does Bunny worry every time about a new guardian?"

"It's when their's another animal I think." Hiccup said. "Unless it's Cupid Valentine. He's a pain in EVERYONE'S butts. No joke." Hiccup added.

"Man. Jack has mentioned him before. He's worse then PETER PAN." Merida says. "He no one is worse then Peter."

"Please. Peter is more childish then Jack is." Elsa said.

"You think Jack's more mature?" Hiccup questioned.

"No. Just a little less childish compared to Peter. Anna and I have had classes with him before." She reminded Hiccup.

"Really? I did too, but..." Merida was shocked.

"North can back me up. He was there when that whole YOUTH explosion happened."

"YOU WERE THERE?!" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Tooth's girls wouldn't let me leave." Jack said arriving.

"How many this time?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This was another reason why Jack was a little more, less childish, ok FINE, Mature, then Peter. Because Jack has more fans of girls then Peter. All Peter had was the girl he would bring to Never land, Tinker Bell, and the mermaids. Jack had, EVERYONE ELSE.

"This time? Man. I couldn't even count. Maybe over a hundred of them this time?" Jack guessed.

"You should tell Tooth." Merida said.

"I have. And she's spoken to them. But..." Jack shrugged.

"Hey Jack, question. Who is the better Guardian?" Elsa asked.

Jack laughed. "I would say me, but...Emily Jane or Manny are the best. No question." Jack answered.

Well, at least he didn't say Katherine.


	13. Boat Ride

**Boat Ride**

"Ahoy!" Anna shouted.

Why had Elsa let her own sister dress like that. Actually, why had she agreed to sailing out on the ocean at all.

"Ahoy. You two look like your having fun." Kristoff, Sven, Jack and Hiccup came around the corner.

"Hey guys." Anna said.

"What on hearth are you wearing?" Jack asked.

"Isn't that the-" Hiccup didn't finish because Anna already said it.

"YES! This is the official, Scoops Ahoy outfit. I found it in Hot Topic, Is it cool?!"

Both boys looked to Elsa.

She just sighed and shrugged.

"I think it's cool. And a little hot." Kristoff teased.

All three made a gag sound.

"What's going on? Are we ready to sail?" Olaf asked coming up from the room below.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Elsa said, helping the boys and Sven aboard.

Once they were all set, they set sail.

Anna still calling out that word. "Ahoy!" Boy, she regretted letting Anna see season 3 of Stranger Things.

"When do you think she'll shut up?" Jack asked.

Elsa scoffed. "Anna won't. That's the issue. She never gives something up that easily. Or else I wouldn't be here. I'd still be in my ice palace." Elsa said.

"Okay. Good point." Jack said.

"At least she's happy. That's all I really care about." Elsa said smiling.

The wind picked up and they were sailing pretty far out on the ocean.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Anna said. Finally.

"Anna. We ate over an hour and a half ago. Hiccup brought PB&J." Elsa said pointing down in the bottom room.

Anna ran straight down there.

"How much longer till she is out?" Jack asks.

"Well, Kristoff is down there, trying not to vomit. Olaf's already asleep. Where did Hiccup go?" Elsa asked.

"He's on the other side, fishing." Jack answered.

"Holy-Guys! Look at this!" Hiccup yelled.

Anna came right back up, with half a sandwich in her mouth, A green looking Kristoff, and Jack and Elsa.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Look. It's dolphins." Hiccup pointed.

"What? That can't-Shoot. Were near that coast line. We better turn the boat around. They don't like others out here." Elsa said.

"What? But this is so-"

"Anna. I love you, but I can't lose this boat to the marina people for crossing their booey lines. They want to protect animals for a reason. I'm not getting accused of that." Elsa said.

Anna would have said something else, but Elsa was already turning the boat around.

"This is why I HATE sailing." Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Tel you what Anna, we can all go for ice cream when we get back. My treat." Jack said patting her shoulder.

"Fine." Anna said. "Can we at least eat it on the boat?" Anna asked.

Elsa grumbled "Sure." She said.

She loves her sister, and wants her to be happy.

"Good. Maybe I'll finally stop feeling-" And there Kristoff went. He finally blew.

And after that, he never got on a boat again. Sad for Anna.

But the ice cream and soda helped.


	14. Book

**Book**

Elsa hated this place. So why was she even here?

Because Jack needed to come here.

"Yes?" Asked the librarian lady.

"Hello." Jack said in his charming way.

"I'm here for THE Book." He said.

"A book?"

"No. Not A Book. THE Book." Jack repeated.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Elsa pushed Jack to the side.

And showed the lady of the book they were looking for.

"Oh. That will be in our history section, in the back, second on the right, and on the third of forth shelf." The lady pointed.

"Thank you." Elsa said. Taking the picture, grabbing Jack, and pulling or yanking him along the way.

"Why do you make things less fun?" Jack asked.

"Why do you waste time of mine, by being so incredibly stupid?" She asked. "Let's just get the darn book and go." She snapped.

Jack didn't say another word.

They waked around till they found the history section and were on the second hallway.

"The third of forth, There's nothing there." Elsa said.

"Up there." Jack pointed to the tip top. It was flat but a corner poked out.

"Fine. Give me a boost." Elsa said.

Jack shook a hand. "Nope. Allow me." And Jack flew slightly up grabbed it, and came right back down.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here. Indiana Jones." Elsa teased.

"Hey. I like that movie." Jack said.

Elsa giggled.

They left the library, and returned to the guardians.

"You found it?!" North was the most happiest of all.

"Thank you!" He hugged Jack lifting him up off the floor.

"And thank you."

"I'm good big guy." Elsa said quickly before he hugged her too.

North opened the book and it was the history of all guardians. Manny, Emily Jane, Nightlight/Jack Frost, Katherine, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. Including all the other ones, Like Elsa, and the others who have been named.

"Great. Now that we have this, no one will know we exist." North said.

Elsa smiled seeing them happy. They don't mind being invisible.

And Elsa was okay with being a part of this too.


	15. St Patrick's Day Is Merida's Birthday

**St. Patrick's day**

Elsa made it to school with her friends, Moana and Merida.

But this day at school was different.

It's St. Patrick's Day.

Where you get to-sorry. HAVE to wear green.

Elsa wore a green sundress to school, Moana had on her green skirt she made, and the leaf design makes it look like a hula skirt, and Merida...wearing her normal dress.

"This is great. I love this day!" Merida shouted as they walked the halls.

"Why? I honestly don't get the whole idea of this day." Moana asks.

"Well," Merida grinned. "Around the 4th or 5th century, a man named St. Patrick, was born in Roman Britain, he was taken away at a young age, and became a slave in Ireland." Merida explained.

"Well, he did escape." Elsa said.

"Yes. Of course. Or else we wouldn't have a day like March 17th to celebrate anything about." Merida said.

"From what I heard, it was a missionary, Patrick was, and today, is actually a catholic holiday." Elsa explained.

Moana shook her head. "Enough with the history lessons! I know you both love your history, but give me a break!" She shouted.

"Okay. Chill Moana." Merida said.

"Yes. for after school today, we all are going out for shakes, at MacDonald's, for Merida's birthday." Elsa said.

Merida smiled big. "Really?!"

Elsa nodded. "Why there of all places?" That was the voice of Jack Frost.

All the girls turned to see him wearing his normal gray pants and blue hoodie sweat shirt, but it had a clover sticker on the front of it.

"Well, at least that's better then saying, "I have green underwear on." Elsa said.

"Thanks. But why Donald's place?" Jack asked.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Moana asks.

And both Merida and Elsa groaned.

"Old MacDonald had a farm," And Mona regretted ever asking such a stupid question, when it comes to Jack.

"Okay. But Merida, has NEVER been to MacDonald's." Elsa said to Moana and Jack.

"How have you not been there?" Jack asked.

"My mother never likes going to those places, A fancy restaurant like Olive Garden, but she hates those fast food places. She loves Arby's the best. And I'm grossed out by that place." Merida explains.

Jack nods.

"Well, you'll get to try their shamrock shake after school." Elsa smiled.

Merida giggled and jumped like she was a little girl. "Thank you! Best birthday ever!"

"When is your real birthday?" Moana asks.

All three then stare at her for a moment.

"I'm never telling you that." Merida scoffs.

Jack, Elsa and Moana shrug and leave it be.

School was crazy with everyone wearing green. Except for Kristoff, who didn't get the idea one bit and was pinched by everyone in the school.

In class, the three girls were the only one's really dressed up for the holiday.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Hiccup asked.

"It's just what we had." Elsa said.

Really, she could have worn her green hoodie shirt instead, but Elsa would rather wear this dress then be sen wearing it. Or else Anna would think her and Jack are trying to look the same.

"Okay." Hiccup said.

"What about you?" Moana asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "it's not that big- I mean, It's just, I know it's MERIDA"S holiday. But I still don't see why we call it St. Patrick's DAY." Hiccup said. Saving himself from the wrath of Merida.

Later school was over and the girls took their time getting to MacDonald's.

Merida was acting like a little kid. "This is amazing!" Merida was so happy.

They went inside and ordered their shakes.

Merida was so happy.

"How does it taste?" Elsa asked.

Merida was nodding rapidly.

Moana giggled. "Well, at least you've had something of MacDonald's now." Moana said.

Elsa smiled.

"Well, let me join." And there he was again.

"Jack Frost!" Elsa yelled.

"Careful. Others are eating." Jack said. "Here. Happy birthday." Jack said. Handing Merida was happy it was a back of York Patties.

"Thank you!" Merida said hugging him.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This was good for Merida. And bad for her. She really hated it when Jack thought he was cool like this.

"Elsa. Cool it." Moana whispered to her.

Elsa took a deep breath and just smiled. "Thanks for getting her a gift for her birthday." Elsa said.

"Well, it's for her late birthday." Jack said.

then Merida's day was over. Her eyes widen.

"What?"

"Turns out, Merida shares a birthday with her mother in the summer actually. Her parents celebrate it this time, because she's their lucky clover." Jack explained.

"JACK FROST! YOU ARE DEAD!"

And Merida actually chased Jack all over the place. Or he just toyed with her. But Elsa then became happy with Merida now angry at him. But they did know Merida's real birthday was in the summer.

"Well, this day keeps getting better and better." Moana says.

"Yes." The Elsa get's a text message.

_"Elsa, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be home for a while. Kristoff is turning purple and blue form all the pinching. So, I'm helping him with the ice and rest. Also he has the Lion movie. So, I'm staying and watching that. ~Anna."_

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll be eating alone again tonight."

"What happened?" Moana asked.

"Kris is turning colors and Anna says he has that Lion movie. It's a documentary about Lions. But he has it and Anna is staying to watch it and make sure he rests. So, I'm home alone again." Elsa said.

Moana grinned. "Well, let's hope they have-"

"Please don't!" Merida yelled. "Not on MY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled even more.

Moana and Elsa nodded. And then she got back to chasing Jack, who looked more tired and scared now.

"Shouldn't we be stopping her now?" Moana asks.

Elsa shrugs. "He can fly. If he really wants out, he can just leave." Elsa said.

And he didn't till closing time.


	16. Valentine's Day Is Elsa's Worst Day

**Valentine's day**

Elsa HATED this day.

What was the point?

Just to honor a dead guy. The it's a festival for the Romans.

But NO! It's a day, where everyone celebrates the ones we LOVE!

And Elsa HATED THAT!

"Hello Elsa." Spoke Moana.

Moana wore a pink blouse and white denim skirt for school.

Elsa was wearing a white mini-dress, but Elsa wasn't happy about it.

But it was Merida who wore the more lovey dress.

"Morning." She wasn't really happy about it however.

"Merida? What on earth are you-"

"Don't say. A. Word." Merida snapped.

Both girls looked to each other and shrugged.

"So, your parents?" Moana guessed.

Merida glared at her to the point she would kill her. "Okay then."

"I know. I hate this day too Merida." Elsa said.

"It's not that I don't hate it. I hate this DARN DRESS!" Merida yelled.

"Well, I hate this day. I don't understand today at all." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So, where is Jack Frost at?" Merida asked suddenly.

"Why would we care?" Elsa asked.

"Um..Merida. We aren't the biggest fans of Jack." Moana reminded her.

"I know. But I got a message from Hiccup about Jack's new look for the week." Merida said.

"Really? What new look?" Moana asked.

"That's what I want to know." Merida said.

"That's why I didn't try and skip school wearing THIS today." Merida said.

Elsa didn't really care. She just wanted to go to school, learn in class, then go HOME.

And sleep.

"Let's get to class." Moana said. The three girls walked right into the school and found the most surprising thing EVER.

Jack Frost, was wearing a white tuxedo. It matched his hair and teeth.

"Oh. My Gosh!" Elsa began to laugh harder then she's ever laughed. And Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are very funny.

But this was the cherry on top of every dessert you can think of.

"My word. Jack?" Moana was not believing what she was seeing. "What happened?"

"My gosh. I'm SO glad I came her being dressed like this. And Hiccup gave me the best valentine gift ever seeing this." Merida was chuckling and giggling.

"It's not funny." Jack said.

The three girls were just laughing and staring.

"It's really not funny!" Jack snapped.

Then Merida and Elsa finally stopped.

"What happened?" Moana asked again.

"Hiccup was going to impress Astrid today during lunch, and he wanted us, me, Flynn, and Tadashi, all of us had to dress up in these colored suits. I just had to get white. Flynn got pink and Tadashi got red." Jack explained.

Elsa wanted to keep laughing but she held it in till Jack left them alone.

"Okay. Well, good luck then. I hope Hiccup makes a good impression with Astrid." Elsa said.

Moana still wasn't believing it, and Merida agreed to what Elsa said.

"Yes. And good luck to you guys as well." Merida added.

"Thanks. I'm really going to need it." Jack said. And he walked down the school hallway.

He was gone, and Elsa went back to laughing till she was on the floor.

"What on earth has made your day?" Spoke her sister.

Anna was standing over her cry-laughing sister, rolling on the ground.

"Did you see Jack?" Moana asked.

"Yes. Everyone's seen him, Tadashi and Flynn. Flynn's the more funny one, he's claiming he's a pink minion." Anna said.

Merida snorted.

"Jack's wearing a suit. A real Tuxedo." Moana was finally catching up a little.

"Well, Elsa is laughing at how she and Jack are wearing white today for Valentin's day." Merida said.

Elsa didn't even hear what she said.

"Really? I mean I did know Elsa hated this day. But she and Jack, I always have thought-"

"NOPE!" And Elsa was off the floor, pulling Anna down the hall running, faster then the flash.

"Elsa."

"Anna. THERE is NOTHING going on between ME and JACK." Elsa made it very clear to her sister.

Anna nodded as Elsa walked to her class.

When lunch time came, Merida was already changing into her gym cloths.

"There. My gosh. I love my parents but GOSH!" Merida was now breathing.

"Well, I just have a few more hours to last till I go home and SLEEP." Elsa said.

"That's all? You really hate today that much?" Moana asks.

"I would rather go and kiss Pitch Black, then see this holiday again."

"I mean, you have done that." Merida pointed out.

"What?!' Moana was shocked again.

"Tadashi was DRESSED up as him." Elsa let her know.

"Oh! Okay." Moana took a breath.

"Scar is the worst." Elsa said. "Yes. You would rather be eaten by him right?" Merida said.

Elsa nodded.

Over on the other side of the room, Flynn, Tadashi and Jack all lined up behind Hiccup as he and Astrid have a lunch together.

Astrid looked like she was having a good time.

Almost everyone was giggling and whispering about them. Them or about the boys.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom." Elsa said.

"Why?" Merida asked.

"To go and vomit so I can eat. This whole DAY makes me sick." Elsa said scrunching her nose and making her way to the restroom.

Elsa made it to the restroom and ran some cold water. Splashing her face real quick before hiding in one of the stalls.

What really bugged her, no one would ever know. The real reason why she hates this day, is it's just a reminder that she is alone in the world, with no one to love her.

Elsa quietly let her tears fall down her cheeks over her face. Falling to the tile floor. She was the Snow Queen, and everyone knows, she deserves to be alone.

Elsa cried for the rest of lunch time before heading back to class smiling away like nothings wrong. And no one ever knows.


	17. A Sad New Year

**New Year**

It's new Years Eve. And it's Elsa's favorite time of the year.

Why not Easter or Christmas?

Well, it's because, she's finally alone.

Merida is spending the night with her family, and Moana is with Maui and her friends. Anna is throwing a New Tears party downstairs.

But for Elsa, she's locked in her room, with all the snacks she loves, and with her best FRIENDS to spend that time with.

She's watching Friends, as her favorite show of all time, and having all the chocolate, popcorn, root-beer, sprite, cola and Wonka candy she can get a hold of locked up in her room.

Just her and no one else.

"Hello my friends." Elsa said to herself. Turning on her player and watched season five of friends.

She loved the show.

It's like the life she would have if she didn't have all this power crap going on.

She could drink tea in a house like Central Perk. She could be living in her own apartment with someone like Monica, Pheabe, or Joey and Chandler. Have a relationship at least. And just, live life, normally.

But Elsa had these powers. And she always tried to be like the friends on the show, but there was no way to ever pull it off.

Some would think she's just making a joke.

Merida and Moana understood sometimes. Anna has watched the whole thing with her. Kristoff still hasn't finished it yet. But all Elsa wants, is to be normal. Maybe next year she can finally have that.

"Elsa. Are you sure you don't want to come down?" Olaf asked through the door.

"No Olaf. I'm perfectly fine up here. In my little friends world, as Anna would put it." Elsa said.

Olaf hasn't seen it yet. He's still too young.

"But I'm sure Anna would love it if you'd come and party with everyone. I mean, You and Anna haven't-"

"Olaf. Anna and I, spend most of the holiday's together, one way or another. This is the one holiday I would like to be left alone. And that, is because, each year, she plans a party. I'm not a huge fan of these. Just go and have a good time and make sure your in bed, right after. Okay?" Elsa said.

"Okay." Olaf said.

The way he said it, it was like when Elsa told Anna to go away, and she sounded so sad.

Elsa sighed. She wanted to be alone. This is her favorite for a reason. It's because it has so much memories.

Memories, Anna wouldn't understand. The memories, of her parents. Before Anna was born.

Elsa just wanted to be alone to remember them, it was also, before she found out about her powers.

"Well, here you are." Spoke a voice.

Elsa felt her heart stop and eyes go wide. That voice made her feel strange, not the good way. Groaning and turning to the window. Jack Frost, stood, watching her, through her closed window.

"I know I should have closed my curtains." Elsa said seeing the smug look on his face.

"Care to let me in?" Jack asked.

"Please." Elsa scoffed.

Jack shrugged, and came through the window. He's a guardian. He has magic. No closed window would stop him.

"Alright then. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "NO. I like to stay away from parties. And this is the one holiday of the year I would LIKE to be ALONE!" She said.

Jack didn't understand. How could he? He wasn't cursed with a gift like Elsa's.

"So, chocolate, candy, sodas, popcorn, and friends, is your New Years Eve party for one." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "Now, I would really like it if you left." Elsa snapped. "Before I call Anna." She warned.

And Anna was pretty scary.

Jack chuckled however. "Then tell me why you like to be alone on such a holiday like this?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed. "Like I'm telling you of all people." She couldn't believe Jack was going to try and get a deal out of her to leave her alone.

"Come on. No one really wants to be alone. So, tell me, or I stay here the whole night." Jack says.

Elsa glares at him. She could kill him if she wanted to. Well, by "kill" it's really, "Freeze" him. He's be just like those cavemen being found in ice cubes.

"No! Just please leave me alone!" Elsa shouted.

She was getting irritated with this. All she wanted was a night to herself.

"Elsa Snow, As a guardian, i order you to tell me."

"No!" Defying a guardian order was what she always did. Especially Jack's.

"Elsa!" Jack snapped, starting to frost her floor reaching up to her bed.

Elsa covered her ears and closed her eyes. Maybe ignoring him he'd go away. But Jack just kept on saying her name.

Over, and Over, and over and over till she would break.

"Tell me!" Jack yelled.

And that was it. Elsa couldn't take it.

Anna had knocked on the door, but only hear Elsa's voice.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE NORMAL FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, that almost everyone downstairs could hear her over the music.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I lost my parents! Years ago. And this was always the holiday I loved because that's when I was told I would be a big sister, it's also the last two days before I found out about my Freaking powers and I couldn't be NORMAL! Why I sit here, every year, is because I want that feeling! I hate myself for not being like them, having a life like them, even if it's TV. But really, I Want my parents back! I want to go back, and never had these powers in the first place! There! That's why? Are you happy now Jack Frost? Because unless you can bring back my dead parents or time travel into the past, GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa yelled at the top of her lungs in such anger, her face was red with tears on the edge of her cheeks flowing down hitting her sheets.

Jack was speechless. Anna unlocked the door, and pulled Jack out of the room. "I'm so sorry. Elsa." Anna spoke to her before closing and locking the door back.

"Why did you have to be a guardian? Why now? This is the hardest day of Elsa's life. That's why she always wants to be alone." Anna explained in a bit calmer way.

But that didn't help Jack. All he knew what that he upset Elsa. And he shouldn't have been so pushy about her.

He should have known that she was in pain. And she was trying to forget. But he made it much worse for her.

He could hear Anna shout at him as they walked, but also, hear the tears Elsa screamed out, as they walked away from her bedroom door.


	18. Halloween Is Jack's Worst Day Ever

**Halloween**

Elsa put on her blue hoodie and grabbed her soccer shorts.

Then pulling her hair back into a bun, which she doesn't normally do, but for this night, she had to.

"Anna. Don't forget to get the paint." Elsa shouted to her sister.

"Right! I'm talking to Kirs right now, he's on his way with the paint." Anna shouted back.

"Okay." Elsa said, getting back to her own thing.

Kristoff and Anna had the same costume on for Halloween night. They were being Dalmatians for the night. Elsa on the other hand, she was being the BEST and most POWERFUL monster in all existence.

Sans the Skeleton.

Elsa had her white beanie hat on the side ready for when she's finished with her "make-up."

"Elsa. Here. I forgot I had this." Anna came into the bathroom handing her the pencil eye liner.

"Thanks Anna." The doorbell rung and Anna ran down to let Kris in.

Elsa slowly made her "smile" over her mouth, hoping she won't lick her lips, then blackening her nose, then going over and around her eyes for sockets.

Elsa made sure it was good and black.

"Elsa. Oh. You look good." Anna said opening the door.

"Yes. And so do you." Elsa smiled, seeing Anna in the full one-piece, outfit.

"Thanks. And Kristoff has the paint so, we'll be in the kitchen." Anna said.

Elsa nodded, putting on her beanie and running to the door, waiting for Moana and Merida to get here.

"Olaf! I hope your ready..." As she said that, Olaf was already in costume, and he was so adorable as the Greatest Showman.

"Aw! You look so cute." Elsa said.

"Why thank you." Olaf bowed.

"Hello." Merida walked in the door, Anna forgot to lock the door again, but she and Moana walked in closing the door behind her.

"Wow! Elsa, no. Sans." Merida said.

"Yes. Heehee." Elsa couldn't really do Sans laugh.

"Well, what do you think of us?" Moana asks.

Moana was dressed like a cute teddy bear. Like one you'd see in a toy store.

And Merida was looking like Morgana, from the TV show, BBC, Merlin.

"You both are, enchanting." Elsa said.

"Really? me?" Moana asked.

"Well, your as adorable as Olaf here." Elsa pointed.

"Oh. Okay." Moana said.

"Thank you. My mother helped me with the dress. I actually like this. Morgana has some excellent taste for dresses. And DON"T tell anyone I said that." Merida said.

Elsa and Moana nodded.

"Hey girls." Kristoff came down and was full clothed and painted.

"Aw! Your so cute! Your a puppy!" Merida and her love for puppies.

"Thanks. And Anna is still trying to get the paint on." Kris said.

"Okay. And she's the same thing?" Merida wanted to corrected.

"Yes. We are going as the same thing."

"Might need to call Pongo and Perdita. They you four can be like, "double dating" doggies." Elsa joked.

"On my gosh!" Moana said rolling her eyes.

Merida laughed.

"Elsa. Please no puns or jokes till we're outside." Anna said walking down the stairs.

"I didn't really make one, but alright." Elsa said.

"Hey, look at this." Moana said, holding up her phone. It was a picture of Hiccup and Astrid were dressed up as Game of Throne people.

Elsa didn't know any of them except for the one John Snow.

"WOW!" Anna seemed impressed.

"We are SO doing that next year." Anna said.

"Wait, you've watched it?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm just saying." Anna said.

"I'm seen it. They are the brother and sister." Kirstoff pointed out.

Anna checked her phone and got a photo of Rapunzel wearing her Daphne outfit from Scooby-Doo.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes. And I know, Tadashi is playing Buzz for the night." Elsa grinned.

"I wonder what Jack and Flynn are?" Merida said out loud.

"Flynn might be a knight." Elsa guessed.

"And Jack..." Moana couldn't think of anything.

"Well, let's go out and trick or treat!" Anna said.

"Yes." Olaf agreed.

Everyone went outside. And boy Elsa nailed a lot of the puns. So many that it would give you a headache.

Like Moana and Anna are already getting.

"Hello ladies!" And there was Flynn. Yes. He was a knight.

"Oh my gosh." A bad one. But still.

"Hello Sir, Flynn Rider." Moana said.

"What are you-oh. Hey Kris. What are you ladies doing?" Flynn asked.

"Were trick or treating. Taking Olaf around." Elsa answered.

"Man. Hey. have you seen Jack's costume? My man!" Flynn seemed excited about it.

Elsa rolled her eyes, not caring.

"Holy! He's actually the Bunny! He's dressed up a BunnyMud!" Merida exclaimed.

Then Elsa looked. he really was.

"How?! Of all things, he and Bunny really don't get along. Why dress up like that?" Elsa asked.

Flynn laughed. "No idea. Jamie told him to though." He said.

Then Elsa got it. She's met Jamie and his sister Sophie before. The Easter Bunny was Jamie's favorite, and Sophie's. He probably did it for them.

"Alright. Let's keep going then." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa. Can we see Jamie and Sophie?" Olaf asked.

While Elsa didn't mind it, she would have to see Jack.

Actually, she could get a photo of him and keep it around for her to have FOREVER.

"Okay. I'll see where they are."

"Um.. What now?" Moana and Merida were confused.

"Don't worry. It will be SO worth the trip for this night."

Which Jack, HATED this night. But he did get to talk to KING Jack Scarington.

The Guardian of scary fun.

"This is Halloween after all."

"I know Jackson. But you can't be so sad about it."

"I know. But, King J, I can't stand being dressed like this."

"But I'm also dressed." Yea. As Santa. North hasn't killed him yet.

"Hello BUNNY." Oh no. Jack turned slowly and saw Elsa Snow, and she saw him in this outfit.

Yup. Jack Frost hated Halloween.


	19. Done Waiting

**Done Waiting**

**(Hans x Ursula) (Hades x Maleficent) (Mother Gothel x Pitch x Cruela x Edgar) (Dr. Facilier x Yaza) (Hearts x James Hook) (Claude Frollo x Lady Trumain x Gaston) (Jafar x Mother Gothel x Gaston) (Evil Queen x Governor Ratcliffe ) (Governor Ratcliffe x Drisella x Huns) (Hal Stewart / Titan x Anastasia x Syndrome) (Sid x Darla) (King candy x Evil Queen x Prince John x Hearts) (Drisella x Hans x Anastasia) (Prince John x Zira x Shar-kan) (Nuka x Kaa) (Madam Medusa x James Hook) (Madam Mim x Drago Bludvist x Madam Madusa) (Duke of wessleton x Semese cats, Aunt Sarah) (Madam Medusa x Mean dogs, Mr. Sykes) (Jasper and Horace x Drisella and Anastasia) (Source Sa'Luk x Marina Del Rey) (Clayton x Mother Gothel) (Madam Medusa x Clayton x Cruela) (Ursula x Dr. Facilier x Morgana) (Jafar x Madam Mim x Dr. Facilier) (Gaston x Morgana) (McLeach the poacher x Madam Medusa) (McLeach the poacher x Cruela) (Grimmel x Marina Del Rey)**

Elsa watched as he stood there. How could she have been so stupid. He was a villain. And her a hero, of sorts.

Clayton was flirting with Gothel of all people.

Why? She isn't the same age, she's only using Rapunzel to keep her young. So, why choose her over someone like Elsa?

Elsa couldn't take it. She ran off, away from the sight of Clayton.

How could she feel so stupid.

"Elsa. What's wrong?" Asked a hot yet cold voice.

Elsa looked up to find Hades and a few other of the villain's surrounding her.

"Hades. Ursula. Pitch. Hearts and James." Elsa said greeting them all.

"What's gotten you in such a mood?" Ursula asks.

How had Elsa made "friends" with them? Actually, she and Jack have made the effort at the two younger guardians, to be nice and talk with the villains. Elsa seemed to be more popular at this point, but another reason why her and Jack, in a few different worlds, she and Jack are considered villains themselves.

"Nothing Ursula." Elsa snapped at the sea witch.

"Come one Elsa. Your coldness is turning rather...how to put this, fire." Hades said.

Elsa glared at him. For god of death, he makes the worst jokes about her power compared to his.

"Whatever." Elsa said.

"Is it Clayton?" There was a much more deeper voice.

Elsa looked around and Facilier was right behind her.

"How do you do that?" Elsa asks.

"I saw Clayton with Gothel. Are you that disappointed?" Facilier asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she felt tears coming up and her eyes would soon look puffy.

"Aw. Sweetie." Hearts cooed her. "Love hurts. I mean look where that got be and my husband." She said.

"Yes." James Hook chimed in. "And it lead you to me, my sweet red apple queen." He said soothing it over.

Elsa wanted to gag, but they were a lot better then Peter and Alice are at relationships.

"Gross!" And there was she, Cruella De Vil. She and Pitch were actually a cute pair as well, most of the villain's are once you see just how much they can have in common.

"Hello Cruella." Elsa said.

Cruella and Elsa actually talk a to compered to everyone else. But she does talk to Hades, Facilier and Hans. Sometimes. Mostly if Ursula is in the room she and Hans will talk.

"Elsa DARLING." Cruella says. "My girl. I saw Clayton talking to that FLOOZY. My word. I never thought I would be SO grossed out by one of MY kind." She said.

She's more smart and pretty then you'd think. "Thanks Cruella. Has everyone figured that out?" Elsa asked.

"Honey. Everyone is noticing." Cruella says.

Great. The only thing is, she didn't want anyone to know. Especially, Jack Frost.

"Look here. You have got to let him go. I know you've been waiting for a long while now for him to notice, but that's how it is with men, they don't know a dang thing." Cruella said.

Elsa didn't get it, but thinking back on a few others, yes, Elsa can see that guys really don't get it. Except maybe Aladdin.

"Good point." Elsa said.

"Hey! We are standing here as well." Hades shouted.

"Come on. Are you guys kidding me?" Elsa asked.

"Look here. Elsa. it's time to be done." Cruella said.

"Is it time for you to leave the poor puppies alone?" Elsa asked.

Cruella laughed then shook her head. "Then that's me sadly. I'll wait for as long as it takes." Elsa said. Because she's that stubborn.

Meanwhile, Jack finally arrives and hands the Duke, a letter.

"Is it from her?" He asks.

"Yes. Sarah asked me to give that to you. Like I said, good behavior, means more outside time, and dates." Jack reminded him.

"Jack. Were going out. And Sid needs talking to again." Anastasia shouts.

"Alright. But, where are you two going?" Jack asked.

"Meeting Horace and Jasper." Drisella says batting her eyes.

"Is she on the potion again?" Jack asked.

Anastasia shook her head.

"And Gothel is out meeting Clayton again." She added.

And then they both were gone.

Jack frowned. He only came because Rapunzel asked for updates on Gothel, her "mother" but why was he frowning over Gothel meeting Clayton.

She wasn't young. She was an old hag. Was the whole villain thing getting to him? No way!

"Sid. There you are." He said opening one of the rooms.

"What do you want?" Sid snapped.

"Well, I just got here. And I was told you were sulking in your room." Jack said.

"I am not sulking."

"Then what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Sid sighed. "It's Darla. I'm trying my best to be friends with her, but it's hard."

Crushing on someone IS hard.

While Sid and Darla weren't really considered villain's, they still lived here. Sid lives here with Gothel while Darla lives with Hans.

"Come on. things will turn out. Trust me." Jack said smiling to him.

Sid didn't change his expression.

"Hellooo!" And that would be Marina Del Rey. She was a mermaid under king Trident, but after nearly killing his youngest daughter, Ariel, she was sent here.

"Marian." Jack said.

"Oh. Is Gothel not here?"

"Not that-"

And Gothel came in the door, with Clayton behind her.

"Well, Jack. And Marina. Thank you Clayton. I think we'll need to do this again soon." She said quickly then shutting the door.

"My my. Mother Gothel is going fishing." Marina teases.

Gothel laughs. "Please. Till we actually get out of here, I'll need something to keep me busy." Gothel said.

"Well, I had a WONDERFUL time with my date. Oh. Sa'Luk, he may be a thief, but he's a big and strong one." Marina said cheerfully.

Jack scoffed to himself.

He didn't know why he was feeling left out, but he was willing to wait on Sid, Darla, and the Duke. Goodness get's them out, and so far, that's what's going on.

But one thing was for sure. Jack was NEVER letting Gothel out of here.

The End

**Villain's list**

**Hans-Frozen**

**Ursula-The Little Mermaid**

**Sid-Toy Story**

**Darla-Finding Nemo**

**Marina Del Rey-The Little Mermaid 3**

**Mother Gothel-****Tangled**

**Hades-****Hercules**

**Dr. Facilier/The Shadow man-The Princess and the Frog**

**Cruella De Vil-101 Dalmatians**

**Pitch Black-Rise of the Guardian**

**Sa'Luk-Aladdin and the King of Thieves**

**Anastasia-Cinderella**

**Drisella-Cinderella**

**Horace and Jasper-101 Dalmatians**

**Queen of Hearts-Alice in Wonderland**

**Captain James Hook-Peter Pan**

**Clayton-Tarzan**


	20. Won't Give Up

**Won't Give Up**

**(Hans x Ursula) (Hades x Maleficent) (Mother Gothel x Pitch x Cruela x Edgar) (Dr. Facilier x Yaza) (Hearts x James Hook) (Claude Frollo x Lady Trumain x Gaston) (Jafar x Mother Gothel x Gaston) (Evil Queen x Governor Ratcliffe ) (Governor Ratcliffe x Drisella x Huns) (Hal Stewart / Titan x Anastasia x Syndrome) (Sid x Darla) (King candy x Evil Queen x Prince John x Hearts) (Drisella x Hans x Anastasia) (Prince John x Zira x Shar-kan) (Nuka x Kaa) (Madam Medusa x James Hook) (Madam Mim x Drago Bludvist x Madam Medusa) (Duke of wessleton x Semese cats, Aunt Sarah) (Madam Medusa x Mean dogs, Mr. Sykes) (Jasper and Horace x Drisella and Anastasia) (Source Sa'Luk x Marina Del Rey) (Clayton x Mother Gothel) (Madam Medusa x Clayton x Cruela) (Ursula x Dr. Facilier x Morgana) (Jafar x Madam Mim x Dr. Facilier) (Gaston x Morgana) (McLeach the poacher x Madam Medusa) (McLeach the poacher x Cruela) (Grimmel x Marina Del Rey) (Morgana x Macleach the poacher)**

Elsa ran for the goal and finished first.

"Ha! Take that Hades!" Elsa shouted.

Hades was out of breath. "You. You..cheated...some...how." He finally got out.

"How did I cheat at a RUNNING game?" Elsa asked.

"My. You two look SO tired." Spoke a voice. Elsa turned to see Mr. Sykes and Madam Medusa with their pets dogs and gators.

"Well, Hades is. I'm fine." Elsa said.

"Yes. And VERY exposed." Sykes noted.

Elsa wasn't too badly exposed. Just some shorts she borrowed from Anna and a t-shirt.

"Help! I'm being chased!" That was Hans.

Elsa looked behind the two and saw Anastasia and Drisella chasing Hans. Again.

It wasn't the first time, but it's his fault for going to them with his relationship issues about Ursula.

"Well then. We'll leave you two love birds to it." Medusa said.

Elsa scrunched up her nose at her.

"Please. I'm with, Mal. How could we be love birds?" Hades then asked.

Medusa laughed or cackled. "Oh please. You and Mal fight more then the Evil Queen and the Hearts does with their relationships." She said.

Elsa scoffed. Hearts and Evil both had healthy relationships.

With King Candy, or Terbo as some know him. He sadly can't go back to his real self because of him being stuck here. And Prince John. Who, is only here for reasons King Richard knows.

"In any case, you two have fun." Medusa says.

Hades and Elsa scoff.

"We always have fun. Right?" Hades asks.

"Of course...What on earth do you want?" Elsa put her hands on her hips. It was Zira, Scar's "wife" and his "son" Nuka.

"Well, too bad you have to see us." Zira grinned.

Elsa loved lions. But she and Scar, actually, her she didn't mind. Scar was the WORST of them all. Which is why he's locked up tight in a more secure location. With Chrnibog.

"Mother says you can help with relationships." Nuka says.

Elsa snorts. 'You need relationship help?" She asks.

"Well, my son," Zira speaks as if she's annoyed. "Seems to have caught the attention of, Kaa."

Elsa didn't laugh. But she sighed. "Stay away from him. I'm honestly surprised HE isn't locked up with Scar." Elsa said.

"Is it because of WHAT he is?" Hades asks.

"Yes and no. It's more that, HOW he does things. That eye thing. No snake like him can do that, and he's tried to escape too many times because of that. So, I say, stay away from him. And Shar-Kan." Elsa adds.

"He and I are actually good friends. Even talks about Scar like he's a real hero. A KING mind you." Zira snaps.

Elsa laughs. "Well then, why are you bugging me about it?"

"Because!" Zira yells. "I have a think for...John. For some reason and I don't know why." She explains.

Elsa nods. "He's literally a lion PRINCE. Which makes him royal. Understandable." She says.

Zira growls then walks off with Nuka behind her.

"There. Now-"

"Do you think me and Mal fight to much?" Hades suddenly asked.

Elsa wasn't really the love expert. She left that to Olaf or the Trolls from her kingdom.

"Well, I mean..."

"I know of her and Chernibog's past. should I really bother to keep this relationship up?" Hades asked.

Elsa wasn't all that comfortable. But sighed. "Hades. Just because someone had a past relationship, doesn't mean they are meant to be. Like Scar and Zira for an example. And there is Mother Gothel and Pitch. Ursula and Hans. Though I still don't know how SHE hooked HIM." Elsa said.

Hades laughed catching her joke. "Hooked. Fishing. I get it." He said.

"Trust me Hades, never give up on a relationship. Just like how my sister did for me. Our sister bond. Even with her "relationship" with Hans back then." Elsa said.

Hades shrugged. "What about Cruella? She's got like may relationships. Same with our lady Medusa." Hades added.

"You mean how they both dated McLeach? The Poacher? I mean he's one crazy guy. I'm not joking on that one. But Cruella seems very happy with Edger. And Madam Medusa is happy with Sykes. That's just how it is." Elsa said.

"Okay, then how about this. Facilier and Jafar dated Mim." Hades threw that in her face.

Elsa groaned. She HATED Mim. She tried to help Facilier out of that relationship only to get Jafar into it. And she's yet to even speak to that awful man when he's near that WITCH. "That was an honest, mistake. She SHOULD be locked up tight too." Elsa said.

"But, Facilier is happily dating Yaza. and she's quiet kind, for the most part, in her own sort of evil queen way." Elsa said.

"Look, don't give up on Mal. Okay. Unless you think it really is a good idea I mean..." Elsa didn't know what else to say.

Hades took a breath. "Well, maybe you could teach me." He said.

Elsa giggled. "Hades. Me teach you about relationship sounds-"

"Like a good match." He smiled. Mot grinning, not smirking, but smiling.

Elsa didn't know what to think. But all she said was, "Don't give up just yet on Mal"

Hades chuckled. "I won't but I'm not giving up on you either." He said.

Elsa hid a blush as they walked and started racing again.

With Jack, he was listening to the arguing of King Candy and Prince John.

"I should get to date Evil. And YOU date Hearts." Candy said. John however laughed "No. I will date Evil and YOU date Hearts." He said.

"Look you guys. I'm sure we can sort this out without wanting to kill each other." Jack said.

But the two didn't hear them.

The Ursula came in.

"Afternoon dearies." She said. "Are they still fighting?"

"Yes. Sadly." Jack said. Shaking his head. How could he have gotten stuck in this?

"Well, then let me help you." Ursula said.

Jack didn't know what she was going to do, but she did it.

"HEY! Listen up. John, you do realize you have Zira. And She's just your TYPE. being animals, lions, and all that. And Candy, I'm sorry, but I think Evil is having an affair with Governor Ratcliffe. So, you only have Hearts." She said.

And the two were silent.

Jack wanted to thank her, but then again, it's Ursula. She must want something. She's the sea witch after all.

Once the two left, it was them and Marina talking on her phone with Gothel.

"Alright Ursula. What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I want you to get my sister, Morgana, away from Gaston." She said.

Jack was taken aback. "What?"

"Get my sister away from Gaston. I don't want her dating a man like him." She said.

"This is coming from the woman, who is dating an evil prince named Hans." Jack said.

Ursula nodded. "I don't want her dating someone like him." Marina was giggling and talking loudly and was getting on Ursula's last nerve.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get Morgana to date McLeach. He may be a poacher, but he's okay and needs someone." Jack said.

Ursula nodded. "MARINA!" She yelled. "No one cars that you and Grimmel are DATING!"

Ursula is really an evil witch of the sea,. But better then most of the villain's here.

The End

**Villain's list**

**Hans-Frozen**

**Ursula-The Little Mermaid**

**Sid-Toy Story**

**Darla-Finding Nemo**

**Marina Del Rey-The Little Mermaid 3**

**Mother Gothel-****Tangled**

**Hades-****Hercules**

**Dr. Facilier/The Shadow man-The Princess and the Frog**

**Cruella De Vil-101 Dalmatians**

**Pitch Black-Rise of the Guardian**

**Sa'Luk-Aladdin and the King of Thieves**

**Anastasia-Cinderella**

**Drisella-Cinderella**

**Horace and Jasper-101 Dalmatians**

**Queen of Hearts-Alice in Wonderland**

**Captain James Hook-Peter Pan**

**Clayton-Tarzan**

**Mr. Sykes-Oliver and Company**

**Madam Medusa-The Rescuers**

**Zira-Lion King 2**

**Nuka-Lion King 2**

**Shar-Kan-Jungle Book**

**Kaa-Jungle Book**

**Evil Queen-Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's**

**King Candy-Wreck it Ralph**

**Prince John-Robin Hood**

**Maleficent-Sleeping Beauty**

**Scar-Lion King**

**Chernibog-****Fantasia**

**Madam Mim-The Sword in the Stone**

**Jafar-Aladdin**

**Yaza-The ****Emperor's**** New Grove**

**McLeach The Poacher-The ****Rescuers**** Down under**

**Edger-The ****Aristocats**

**Gaston-Beauty and the Beast**

**Governor**** Ratcliffe-****Pocahontas**


	21. Can't Help Myself

**Can't Help Myself**

**(Hans x Ursula) (Hades x Maleficent) (Mother Gothel x Pitch x Cruela x Edgar) (Dr. Facilier x Yaza) (Hearts x James Hook) (Claude Frollo x Lady Trumain x Gaston) (Jafar x Mother Gothel x Gaston) (Evil Queen x Governor Ratcliffe ) (Governor Ratcliffe x Drisella x Huns) (Hal Stewart / Titan x Anastasia x Syndrome) (Sid x Darla) (King candy x Evil Queen x Prince John x Hearts) (Drisella x Hans x Anastasia) (Prince John x Zira x Shar-kan) (Nuka x Kaa) (Madam Medusa x James Hook) (Madam Mim x Drago Bludvist x Madam Medusa) (Duke of wessleton x Semese cats, Aunt Sarah) (Madam Medusa x Mean dogs, Mr. Sykes) (Jasper and Horace x Drisella and Anastasia) (Source Sa'Luk x Marina Del Rey) (Clayton x Mother Gothel) (Madam Medusa x Clayton x Cruela) (Ursula x Dr. Facilier x Morgana) (Jafar x Madam Mim x Dr. Facilier) (Gaston x Morgana) (McLeach the poacher x Madam Medusa) (McLeach the poacher x Cruela) (Grimmel x Marina Del Rey) (Morgana x Macleach the poacher)**

Elsa stood behind Dr. Facilier as he was telling people their, "fortunes" for which lover to choose.

Drisella was up first. Ratcliffe or Huns? Elsa didn't ask how or why SHE would even be attracted to them, just that she did. Villains after all.

"So, which do I have a happier life with?" Drisella asks.

Facilier pulls out his card. "My lady D. I see unhappiness in your sea. If you were to be with this Ratcliffe, you'd just get your heart broken. And if you were to be with the Huns, you'd be married, but have a short life with him." He answered.

Drisella began to cry. No tears from Elsa however. She never did feel bad for the three ladies. They were all evil to her.

"Anastasia. What a lovely-" But Facilier was cut off. "Tell me mine next. Please." Well, she does have much better manners.

Facilier did his thing again.

"I see! My Lady A. If you married either of these, Hero, Villains, you'd be on top of the world. Titan and Syndrome are excellent choices." Facilier said.

Elsa gagged a little inside her mouth. Both of them are HORRIBLE.

"Oh. Thank you."

"HAY!" Drisella was going to cause a scene. But Elsa held up her hand, ready to fire some snow and ice mix at someone. With Jack up above watching them.

Both the sisters just walked away quietly talking to each other.

"You seem a little on edge there Snow Queen. Care for YOUR future to be told?" He asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No thanks. Why do you even do this?"

"I can't help myself. It's part of who I am. Just like your powers." He said.

Elsa didn't say anything.

Drago started coming down and then it was time to be serious.

"Drago." Elsa said.

He grunted at her.

"I want to know, what is the better choice, Medusa or Mim." He said.

Elsa was shocked. Looking up at Jack he just shrugged. This wasn't like him. Grimmel was one thing with his relationship with Marina Del Rey. But this...

"Alright." Facilier said. But Elsa took over.

"Mim. Honest opinion would be neither, but that's not a choice. Mim. Medusa, she and James Hook, had a serious relationship back in their teenage years, before they became who they are. She's very wicked. I wouldn't even bother with this one." She said.

Facilier was more impressed then annoyed with her taking his thunder.

Drago just grunted again and walked away.

"Nice going. How'd you know about their past?' Facilier asked.

Elsa sighed. "Hearts. She found out." Elsa said.

Facilier nodded. Understanding.

"So, why don't you use this to figure out which sea witch you want to date. Ursula or Morgana, her sister." Elsa said.

Facilier laughed. "I would rather leave some things up to fate. Like if I knew about them, how I'd choose, is simple." He said, standing up and facing her.

"I would see which one of them, can make themselves as beautiful as YOU." Placing a finger under Elsa's chin. She tried to hide her growing pick cheeks but it wasn't any good.

Jack, up in the tree, didn't care to see anymore. So he flew off to see the girls at home.

It wasn't a long flight, as they reached the door as he did.

"Girls." He spoke.

Anastasia and Drisella both gasped and clapped. "More stories of Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock." They said.

Jack laughed. They loved hearing of him and Hiccup's adventures.

They walked in and Lady Tramain was talking to Claude Frollo and Gaston.

"Yes. I'll get right on to working in the gardens for you." Gaston said and left. "I must be going too. I'll be back soon." Claude said and left out the door.

"Girls. Your back early." Their mother said.

"You still haven't figured out which man you want?" Jack guessed.

Tramian looked evil snake eye at him. Both girls sat in the study waiting for him.

"You." She never liked Jack. Nor many other people except those of royal blood.

"Never mind. But If you want, I would say, Claude Frollo would be your best bet. Unless you want to fight Mother Gothel for Gaston if she doesn't pick Jafar in her own mind first." Jack said.

Lady Tramin only nodded to him before he headed to the study to talk to th girls about another story of him and Hiccup

The End

**Villain's list**

**Hans-Frozen**

**Ursula-The Little Mermaid**

**Sid-Toy Story**

**Darla-Finding Nemo**

**Marina Del Rey-The Little Mermaid 3**

**Mother Gothel-****Tangled**

**Hades-****Hercules**

**Dr. Facilier/The Shadow man-The Princess and the Frog**

**Cruella De Vil-101 Dalmatians**

**Pitch Black-Rise of the Guardian**

**Sa'Luk-Aladdin and the King of Thieves**

**Anastasia-Cinderella**

**Drisella-Cinderella**

**Horace and Jasper-101 Dalmatians**

**Queen of Hearts-Alice in Wonderland**

**Captain James Hook-Peter Pan**

**Clayton-Tarzan**

**Mr. Sykes-Oliver and Company**

**Madam Medusa-The Rescuers**

**Zira-Lion King 2**

**Nuka-Lion King 2**

**Shar-Kan-Jungle Book**

**Kaa-Jungle Book**

**Evil Queen-Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's**

**King Candy-Wreck it Ralph**

**Prince John-Robin Hood**

**Maleficent-Sleeping Beauty**

**Scar-Lion King**

**Chernibog-****Fantasia**

**Madam Mim-The Sword in the Stone**

**Jafar-Aladdin**

**Yaza-The ****Emperor's**** New Grove**

**McLeach The Poacher-The ****Rescuers**** Down under**

**Edger-The ****Aristocats**

**Gaston-Beauty and the Beast**

**Governor**** Ratcliffe-****Pocahontas**

**Grimmel-How to Train your Dragon 3**

**Drago ****Bludvist-How to Train your Dragon 2**

**Huns-Mulan**

**Syndrome-The ****Incredibles**

**Titan/Hal Stewart-Mega Mind**

**Lady Trumain-Cinderella**

**Claude Frollo-The Hunchback of Notre Damn**


	22. Another Chance?

**Another Chance?**

**AN~ Thank you all for reading these villain stories. From the last three, do let me know which of those villain ships were really good or bad, and which villain's I might have left out that would work with some of the ones that have been mentioned. If you want more of these ships, let me know and I'll see what stories I'll write up for you. Again, thank you for reading these. It's actually hard to pair up Jack with any of these villains. Elsa was too easy with half of them. But which villain did you think Elsa and Jack should be perfect with?**

Elsa kept on walking. Not wanting to listen to this. She had enough of this.

"Elsa! Wait." Hans grabbed her hand and pulled her to turn around.

"There is nothing you could do to make me change my mind." She said.

"Please. Let me explain. Give me a chance." Hans asked.

"Really?"

"Please Elsa. I'm begging you." Hans said.

Elsa scoffed. "You explain to me why you've been dating my three, best friends, along with my own sister, behind my back." She said.

She thought her three friends, Merida, Moana and Vanellope were bad enough, Merida and Hans bowling together was one strike on the back board. Moana and Hans on some romantic get away garden party was strike two, especially after seeing the pictures all over facebook. Strike three, taking Vanellope to the circus. But Elsa wouldn't have gone anyway so she couldn't hold that against him.

The last huge marker, was catching Hans, making out, with her own sister, in the middle of the school parking lot, with other people watching.

That was the last thing Elsa needed to see to understand Hans never loved her.

Hans didn't say a word. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Elsa please. Let me explain. It was a dare okay." Hans tried to say.

"I don't care!" Elsa yelled out of pain trying not to burst crying and let herself be vulnerable.

"I don't EVER want to see you again! Go right to the villain prison for all I care!" She yelled out of pain.

She ran and ran. Never looking back. She'd never forgive him.

Jack, he was now putting away Cruella De Vil for the third time this month.

"How do you, of all the villain's keep escaping?" He asks.

"Darling. I'll never tell the likes of you." She said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You've been given a second chance already, you know you can't get out again." Jack reminded her.

"I know. But I Want Puppies!" Cruella was crazy as ever.

Jack felt bad for her.

He put her away and finally took out the Duke.

"Ready to meet Sarah?" Jack asked.

The Duke nodded. "Will she really like me?" He asks.

"I'm sure. You've been sending letters back and worth thanks to me. But I must remind you." Jack said. "You only have ONE second chance. If you lose this, You'll never be able to come back out again." Jack said.

The Duke nodded. "I'll be good. No more going after Queen Elsa to kill her." He said sadly. But Jack smiled. "Good. Now, let's go meet Sarah." Jack said.

And he took off with the Duke to help him meet the love of his life.

Once the Duke was dropped off to met him lover Sarah, he left for Arendelle, to see Elsa and Anna.

But when he reached Elsa's window...

Hiccup was sitting on the bed rubbing Elsa's back as she sobbed into her pillow.

"What happened?" Jack quietly asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Guess."

Hans. Jack and Hiccup had warned Elsa about it. But she didn't want to listen.

"I've already told Anna and the girls. She just needs some time." Hiccup said.

"You both are not very quiet." Elsa said sitting he head up and flipping her body over to see Jack and Hiccup's faces.

"I should have listened to you guys. You are my two closest friends. That are guys I mean. But, I should have trusted you. I should have asked Merida, Vanellope, and Moana about what they did with Hans. I should have asked Anna about..." She had more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jack blew on them and froze them, carefully taking the off her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm so sorry guys."

"Don't be." Jack said. "You only wanted to follow your heart. That's fine."

"Yes. We are here for you now, to help you through the pain." Hiccup said.

"How about, we go, and head over to the movies. There is a cool new comedy playing." Jack said.

"The Adams Family. I know Jack. Anna wanted to go." Elsa said.

"Then we'll tell her to met us there."

"No." She said to Hiccup. "I want it to be just us. Hiccup, Jack, And Elsa. Just us three." She said.

Jack didn't have a problem with that. Neither did Hiccup. "Guess were going to the movies." Jack said.

Hiccup helped Elsa out of bed as they headed to have some good time friendly, best of friends, fun.


	23. Sexy Foxy

**Sexy Foxy**

"So guy, who do you think is a Sexy Foxy?" Flynn asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why did the guys have to have a conversation she couldn't be a part of and it was more about her gender?

"What does that mean?" Tadashi asked.

At least she could count on Tadashi to not be such a...boy.

"Come on. What girls at the school, here, do you think is a sexy foxy?" Flynn asked. "It just means who do you think is the most attractive. A 1 to 10 scale." He explained further.

"Flynn. Why would we do that?" Tadashi asked.

Katherine felt a little better. Till...

"Elsa Snow. A full blown 10." Jack Frost, said that.

"Really?" Flynn asked raising a brow. "Not bad."

"Com on. You do know out of most the girls here, she's one of a few that is worth the 10 mark." Jack scoffed.

"Am I one of those?" Katherine asked.

Jack gave her a thumbs up.

"Smooth. But I say, Rapunzel, she's one big 9." Flynn said. "Same with Anna." He added.

Jack scoffed rolling his eyes. "Merida is a 9. Anna is more 12." Jack said.

Tadashi looked fearful. "She's younger then you." He said.

"Yes. But have you seen all the guys swooning over here? Anna has more admirers then any girl in the whole dang school." Jack said.

Tadashi scoffed.

"Do you have any girl in mind?" Flynn asked Tadashi.

Katherine wanted to get up and leave.

"I don't." He said.

She smiled then spoke before this got out of hand.

"I wonder which guy is the Foxy man of the school?" She threw out there.

"Oh that's easy." Flynn chuckled.

"Me." All three said.

And then Katherine was smiling as the bell rang. She now had then fighting about them instead of checking out girls.

But she really did hate Elsa Snow.


	24. Silk Tail

**Silk Tail**

Katherine loved her idea and that the guys were willing to help her with it and be a part of it. Especially Jack Frost.

"Why does this have to be silk?" Flynn asked.

"It's good material." Tadashi said while cutting a piece.

"Come on guys. You said you'd be mermen with me and we four are the Siren Quartet." Katherine said.

"Yes. We did agree. And that's goodness, we guys, get to wear silk suits." Jack said.

"Yes. But we still need to look like scaly, silk fish." Katherine said.

The guys nodded.

"How much longer till this is finished?"

"Flynn. We've only started. And Halloween is a week away. We have today to get as much done as possible."

Tadashi and Jack looked to each other. "Flynn. We know you want that basket ball scholarship, but we did make this promise." Jack said.

"But...Rapunzel is supposed to be there. I told her I'd be doing extra practice for the pros when they come." Flynn said pouting.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Rapunzel, last I saw, on twitter, she was with Anna and Astrid, annoying Hiccup and dressing him up, for a tea party of five, because Merida was sick today they needed a substitute." She explained.

Flynn checked his phone and cursed as he saw the photo's coming in.

"Sorry man." Jack said.

"Why? I thought..."

"Girls are mean." Tadashi said. "That's why I never had a sister. Hiro, he's just the best. I mean, Gogo and Honey Lemon are great, but some other girls-"

"Susan." Katherine and Jack said teasingly.

"Haha. Yes. Her too. They are all great. But most girls can be a little unpredictable. And that's a rick you take or not." Tadashi finished.

Flynn sighed. "Guess I'll finish this first then be real mad later."

"There's Rocky Road in the freezer." Katherine said. And Flynn was flying into the kitchen with tears and a spoon in hand.

"Rapunzel is brutal. Which is why I would NEVER date her." Jack said.

Katherine smiled hearing that.

They soon finished their costumes, Katherine had a white sparkle tail with a golden foil shirt to show her wearing a shell bra like most female mermaids should wear.

Flynn eventually got his finished, and his was black and yellow. He even added a wig to have the long watery flowing hair that mermen had. And that wig was red hair.

Tadashi was more simple. He just used the colors Purple and Gray for his tail. And it was more silk then anything. He did spry his hair a light blue for some reason, because most mermaids or mermen had colored hair. But some say it was just a trick of lights in the waters.

Jack, now he had to most colorful tail. His was may different colors but all where much darker versions of them. He even dyed his hair black and calling himself Jackson. Which is the name of his father. Or that's what he was told by his mother.

Katherine loved how different they all were. It was like they were odd balls, or out casts, just wondering the world, singing their songs as the quartet.


	25. Flying Dream

**Flying Dream**

Katherine woke up that night, to see the magic happen.

She ran to her door, walking outside, seeing the snow fall from high in the sky.

"WOW!" She yelled. "This is the greatest night of my life!" She shouted spinning around.

"Haha. You know you say that every time I do this." Came down from the dark night sky, was Jack Frost.

"Hey Jack."

"Mother Goose." Jack greeted. "What are you doing out here Katherine? You should be asleep. Sandy will be here soon." Jack says.

"I know. But, I love seeing the beautiful snow. It's much easier to see at the dark of night. And...I get to see you." She added.

"It feels like I haven't seen or talked to you for a while."

"Kath, we go to the same school. But I do have a job, and it's during the winter, and at night." Jack said.

"Right. But, I just...wanted to see you." She said.

"Well," Jack chuckled. "Now you have." He said.

Katherine giggled. "Yes. i guess I'll let you go. Till the next time." She said.

Jack nodded and flew off.

Flying up into the sky Katherine was watching her dream flying up and away from her reach.

As she headed to bed, she lay there. Wide awake. Till Sandy could come and send her off, into a deep sleep, where her and Jack are flying together, in the snowy clouds.

Her dream of flying, will one day, come true.


	26. Ladies

**Ladies**

Jack had followed the girls out to a place that sells breakfast.

Ariel, Elsa and Vanellope were seating at the place, IHOP, and ordered right away.

"I can't believe were here." Ariel said.

"I know. Anna is going to hate me when I get home." Elsa said.

"Does she like this place?"

"Her, and Hiccup, and Olaf, and even Flynn. You know, this was Flynn's idea of a first date." Elsa told them.

"Really?" Vanellope asked.

"Eric's was a walk along the beach after I got my legs." Ariel said.

Elsa smiled. "I wonder."

"What?"

"Vanellope, what do you think is the best first date? Mine would be out to Olive Garden." Elsa said.

Ariel nodded. "I like that place too. But I prefer Plaza Az Techa." She said. "Or anything Mexican. I actually like the spice food."

Elsa shook her head. "You and Astrid. What is up with the spicy foods?" Elsa asked.

Vanellope cleared her throat. "I think the best first date, is a race. Normal, no money being spent. And having a great time."

Both Ariel and Elsa shook. "Yes. That does sound better." Ariel said.

"Achoo!"

Elsa watched as her little snow-buddies, walked right to where Jack was hiding.

"I hate how you do that. Also, HOW DO THEY ALWAYS FIND ME?!" He asked.

"This is a ladies breakfast. Leave Jack." Elsa said standing her ground.

Jack scoffed and left. But only out the door then flew to the roof to watch till they left as well, ladies needed a hero after all. Someone had to watch their backs.


	27. Doctor's Visit

**Doctor's visit**

Elsa and Anna came as fast as they could get here wondering why Hiccup needed them.

"What is going on?" Anna asks.

Jack, Astrid and Krstoff are all trying to hold Toothless down while Hiccup is trying to calm him down.

"What on earth?" Elsa didn't know what was going on.

"Girls. Look who it is. The girls are here buddy. They'll be here for you." Hiccup was saying to Toothless.

Elsa didn't know what was happening, but she went along with it.

"Yes. I'm here buddy. I'm here." Elsa petted Toothless on his head which made him...purr?

As he calmed down Elsa finally asked.

"What is the reason for us being called here?"

"My mother." Hiccup sighed.

Elsa didn't say another word.

Just like a child, all of them, HATE going to see the doctor.

"I see." She said.

"Yes. Toothless loves her, but it's that time of the year he knows she only comes for it this." Hiccup said.

"Well, Toothless. You do know, that you need this.

Or Elsa you could get sick and maybe die. Leaving Hiccup and us." Elsa said.

Toothless didn't understand. But he did listen to her.

For the moment.

"I'm here. Hello girls. Are you here to help keep Toothless still?" Hiccup's mother asked.

Toothless growled.

"Toothless!" Elsa shouted.

Toothless isn't normally scared of anything. But when Elsa shouts, she WILL blast him in the mouth.

"Good boy. Now, be still. It's just one shot, then it's all over." Elsa said.

Toothless growled but didn't move.

"How do you do this?" Jack asked.

Anna shrugged. "She loves her dragons." Was all she said.

Elsa sang to Toothless as the whole thing went by like it was a quick shower.

"Good boy." Elsa said.

"You are am amazing girl." Hiccup said.

As much as Elsa loved hearing it, right now, she was focusing on Toothless rather then anyone else. Because she knows how it feels, when you need a shot from the doctor's.

"It's all okay now. It's over. I'm still here." She soothed to him.

As Toothless fell asleep.

"Like a ma'ma and her baby." Jack teased.

Elsa just ignored him and stayed with Toothless the whole day.


	28. Protector Concert

**Protector Concert**

"Here are two tickets to this concert. Will you go with me? No one else will go." Jack begged Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She loved the "Prospectors!" But the only thing was, did she love them enough to go with JACK?

"Really? No one will go with you?" She asked.

Jack nodded. Elsa sighed. "Fine. Guess I don't have much-"

"YES! Thank you. You have saved my life!" Jack said.

Elsa felt regret building up inside of her.

But that slowly faded away as the concert came so close.

(Just think of them as like a Little Mix, or The Vamps, kind of band, that have a sound of Selena Gomez and the Jones a stage of Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry.)

Elsa and Jack made it to their seats, and the whole thing would soon start.

"Thanks again for coming. I would bring my sister if she wasn't sick." Jack said.

"Anna is going to kill me if she finds out. This is actually her favorite band." Elsa said.

"Maybe next time, Anna can take Jill. My sister and Anna would love each other for sure."

Elsa thought about it. She's met Jill Frost before. And she's this little sweet heart like Olaf.

If she and Anna got together, then Anna would know what it's like to have a little sister.

"Yeah. Next time would be great." Elsa agreed. This might be the one time she's enjoying Jack's company. He's being cool with everything. Being more open about things, and even admits to hating Science.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"For hating Science?"

"No. Sorry. For being...normal. No like, Jack Frost, the cool and collected bad boy guy of the school guy." Elsa said.

"Really? That's what you think? Elsa. Just because I call you the Snow Queen, who is the terrible lady and ruler of the school, doesn't mean that I'm listening to what others say about you."

"I didn't get this from others. Everyone says nice things about you Jack. That was my own words." Elsa said.

Jack didn't speak.

"Good to know that everyone thinks I'm the terrible queen of the school." Elsa said.

"Elsa. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know how bad I am. But it's just because of my powers. People fear me. It's only natural."

"That's not- Elsa. I don't hate you. I don't fear you. Your power is like mine. Honestly, I respect you." Jack said.

Elsa raised a brow at him. "What?"

"I respect you for being who you are. I've been who I am most the time, and people think it's just me being goofy or just acting the part of the fool. You are who you are. You are known for being just you. And that's what I like about you. You don't give any crap about what anyone thinks." Jack said.

Elsa smiled as the lights went down. The concert was starting.

But what Jack said, he was right. She didn't care. So why was she caring about her opinion and everyone else's about her and Jack being the perfect couple.

He was right. They are more alike then different.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Maybe, you can be yourself. If anyone says your a fool, then tell me, and I'll teach them other wise." Elsa said.

"You have my back?"

"Yes. And you have mine." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. This was finally the start of the friendship waiting to happen. Seeing eye to eye.


	29. Falling Out of TIME

**Falling Out of TIME**

Jack watched as the young Elsa played with her new baby and walking sister, Anna outside in the sunshine in spring.

Jack got sent backward after a huge fight with Elsa and Anna about their relationship.

How could Jack have been stupid to think or question what he had with the both of them.

"Anna. Look at this." Young Elsa found a little Daisy.

"Wow!" Anna said.

"This is a Daisy. And next to it, that's what we call, a dandelion. If you pick it, make a wish, then you wait for it to come true as you blow on it like it's a candle on a cake." Elsa explained.

"Wow! I wanna try!" Anna said.

Elsa picked two of them and handed one to Anna.

They closed their eyes and blew on them. Little seeds flying in the air, some blew right up near Jack.

He couldn't help but smile at them.

They had such a bond, if only he had a chance like that with Jill. His little sister.

"See. Now, we have to wait. But some wishes need a little help. Which is why we have to work hard to make our wishes come true as well." Elsa said.

"I love you Elsa!" Anna shouted hugging her and them both falling over.

Jack heard their laughter and it reminded him of how he and his sister would laugh. But he fell in that ice, to save her. And drowned. He died and spent the last three hundred years alone and in isolation.

Elsa ended up growing up in isolation, she knows how he feels. And he knows what it's like to want to be loved when you want to protect others.

"I wish we be together forever!" Anna said.

"Yes. And we will." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. And he watched as they faded away into the light.

Jack opened his eyes and he was inside his house.

He sat up from the couch and headed back out.

"Jack? Where are you going?" North asked.

"Back to talk to Elsa and Anna." He shouted.

He ran and ran all the way back to Elsa and Anna's house. Knocking on the door.

"What the- Jack." Anna answered.

"Anna. Elsa." Jack said. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I guess I just feel jealous. Because I lost my chance with my sister. And I've lived alone for so long. I shouldn't have said anything about you're bond as sisters. Over my own relationship with you both." Jack said.

Elsa finally came over to the door.

"I really am sorry girls." He said not even looking up at them.

Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa.

Elsa sighed.

With that, Anna and Elsa hugged Jack tightly.

"We're sorry too. We forgot that you saved her and it cost you, your own life." Anna said.

"Yes. If you ever want to come over for family movie night, your most welcome to." Elsa said smiling at him.

Jack smiled back as the three of them went inside and talked over everything again. They were more friends and family. And that's what Jack had. Friends that were also, like his family.


	30. Lost

**Lost**

Elsa watched as the worst part came up. Anna already left the room, never able to get past it. The first time was bad enough, but this was permanent.

"Anna. Come on. I know it's sad but-" Kristoff already was in tears. Trying to get Anna to comfort him while it happened.

The death of Charlie.

"It's okay Anna. I hate this too." Elsa said to her sister.

Watching the TV show LOST was hard enough with how it ended. Poor Clare.

"Let me know when It's over so I can run out of the house and to Rapunzel's." Anna said as she was at the top of the stairs.

Elsa nodded even if Anna couldn't see it.

"I still don't get it. How is this sad?" Jack asked.

Anna would have come right back down and smacked him on the face. Elsa just glared.

"It's because if they lose this base, then there's no signal for them to send out to get off the island. And it means that someone is coming that isn't who they say they are." Kristoff explained.

"Okay. But here's the question. Why does it have to be Charlie who dies? Why not-"

"Because he has a lover waiting. Who Charlie calls. And he has a future. Charlie doesn't have anything left at home. So, he had to be the one to die. And by the one thing he's scared of too." Elsa said.

"Is this why Anna never wants to go swim in the ocean?" Jack asks.

It was actually Elsa's fear really. Anna didn't mind it, since she never forced herself to watch the rest of it. She did watch the final season when they brought him back for a time. But Anna never watched the other bits. Elsa did, and she cried after every episode because there was no Charlie.

"Sure." Elsa said. Trying not to get choked up as the room filled with water and Charlie wrote on his hand.

The rest was in silence as the moment happened. Jack must have noticed Elsa shaking she Charlie's lungs filled with water trapped in that room.

He wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tight into a side hug.

While she would hate it, she appreciated it more that he cared.

As the baby began to cry in Clare's arms. Kristoff walked into the kitchen and wept.

Elsa held back her tears. But Jack never let her go throughout the rest of the episode. And he stayed with her, after Anna left and Kristoff fell asleep for the rest of the season.

"Thanks Jack." Elsa said finally letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." He said.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid drama show after all. I liked other people, but this...this was the last straw for Anna. And I so wanted it to be over right after. But I powered through. Till the end, and I thought it was just lazy and stupid." She said.

Jack hugged her tighter. "I know. I'm so sorry." He said sounding a little choked himself.

Elsa cried in his shoulder. Quietly so to not wake Kristoff up.

After some time, she wiped her tears.

"How about we watch something else." Jack said. "Like Lord of the Rings. You get to see Merry." Jack said.

Elsa smiled and nodded, not able to speak.

Jack found the movie and put it in. They watched a more happy ending for Charlie, as a Hobbit.


	31. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

Elsa came out of the parlor and was happy with what she'd done for her 18th birthday.

"You finally done?" Jack waited at the car for her.

Elsa was glad he didn't come in. She felt a little embarrassed that he had to be the one to find out about her plan, and be the one to drive her there.

"Yes. Thanks again for this." She said walking over to him and the car.

"Can I see?" Jack asked.

While Elsa would be telling him no, she did ask a lot of him today. So, she turned her back to him, moved her hair out of the way, and showed her little snowflake, on the back of her neck. It was the lowest point on her neck, right on her spin that connected to her skull, Jack slightly touched it, but didn't do anything else.

"That's cool." He said.

Elsa moved her hair back and faced him. "Jack. Why did you really want to come here?" She asked.

Jack just smiled opening the car door for her as she got in. He walked around and started the car. "Because, I wanted to be there for you. Support your decision." He said. With a slight pink face.

Elsa smiled at him and didn't ask anymore of him. "You should get on too."

"Yeah. We can be matching." Jack joked.

Elsa laughed thinking that would never happen. "Maybe something else. Like, the word fun, or Joy. You are the guardian for those."

"And winter spirit. Don't forget that." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "Or...Maybe like a snowball." Elsa giggled.

Jack's face turned red but smiled. "That sounds like an idea. I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Elsa nodded. "Glad I could help. You do turn 21 soon."

"Maybe when I turn 22, then I'll get one. Hiccup is planning a surprise party for me this year." Jack explained.

"Alright. Then I'll be driving you." Elsa smirked.

Jack laughed. "Come on Elsa. Anna drives better then you. So does Vanellope and she just races for a living."

"Hey. I can drive." Elsa crossed her arms.

"I'm just teasing. Relax." Jack said.

"Maybe your tattoo should be a white tree." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"It's a symbol for peace." Elsa smiled.

Jack shook his head. "Alright. Peace tree it is." He chuckled.


	32. Food

**Food**

Anna and Kristoff and Elsa took Olaf out for lunch for his birthday.

Elsa loved seeing him all happy and smiles when he get's to go out and try something new.

"This is amazing! What is this?" Olaf asks.

"This is a salad. We eat something healthy then we'll order pizza, and dessert after." Anna explained.

Olaf nodded. A salad was nothing. Elsa mostly ate the croutons off the salad then eating the veggies in the huge bowl.

"Elsa. Come on. At least eat some of the thin carrots too." Anna scolded her.

Elsa laughed and took a few carrots as well.

They eventually ordered the pizza, Anna got a Hawaiian pizza, Kristoff got a meet lovers, and Elsa split a half cheese and half pepperoni pizza with Olaf.

"This is SO good!" Olaf said jumping in his chair.

"Well, don't do that. You'll fall out of it and hurt yourself." Anna said.

"Anna. He's made of snow. He has no bones, so, I think he's good. But she does have a point. No jumping in the chairs when your out in a public place like this." Elsa explained to Olaf.

"Okay. Sorry Anna and Elsa." Olaf said.

"Your fine. It's your birthday." Anna said.

"Yes. And desserts will be coming soon. So hurry up and eat your pizza." Elsa said.

They finished eating most of their pizza. Kristoff still had three slices lift, but saved them for when he would get home. So no dessert for him.

Anna and Elsa both got a fudge brownie, while Olaf ordered a cinnamon-bun-house roll for him.

And they even sang to him while he ate it.

Olaf loved his birthday.

"Can we do this, every year?" He asked.

Anna and Kristoff looked a little concern about that.

"I'll take you here for dessert every time you pass an exam." Elsa said. With her job, she made some good amounts of money and had nothing to spend it all on BUT food.

"Really?! Great! I love you Elsa." He said hugging her.

Elsa and Anna giggled. "Happy birthday, little brother." They both said.


	33. What Is Earth Day?

**Earth day**

What could you say about this day in a thousand words?

Elsa didn't know, but what she did know, she Moana and Merida were helping the many children in the park, by spreading the word about this day.

Merida was helping clean up any trash around the beautiful park.

While Moana was giving lessons on planting new trees in places that needed it.

Elsa on the other hand, used her powers, to make little ice creatures, like glass almost, to hand out to everyone who passed by as a way to show animals need care as well as humans.

Mostly Elsa took care of the adults.

The rest of their team was the guardians who made this day, more fun.

North had children making their own toys out of random things he had brought, Bunny had his eggs and finding new ways to make paint out of berries and other things, Tooth and Sandy were doing little art words, weather on paper or in sand. By using things you'd find in the house rather then crayons or markers.

Jack Frost and Katherine, well, Katherine was reading stories about the nature of the planet while Jack just made a mess of everyone's hard work.

But he was making up new games with everything around them at least.

He already took three of Elsa's little ice fish and tossed them around in the air to just say "Flying Fish" to the children to make them laugh.

Elsa is the only one yelling at him for all the mess he's making of everyone's hard work.

"Jack Frost!" And there went fish number four.

"Come on. it's just a little fun Elsa. Don't be such a wet blanket. Not on Earth Day." Jack said.

"Yeah!" all the kids backed him up.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack. "Unbelievable." She mumbled.

"Elsa is getting mad. Have we upset her?" One of the kids asked.

"No. Elsa just isn't happy with me." Jack said.

"Jack is being a pain for the day. Like he always is, when is comes to Elsa Snow. The Snow Queen." Moana said.

"You are not helping here, flower girl. How's Miguel by the way?" Elsa asked teasingly.

Moana glared at her. Jack just laughed. "My gosh. This is the best. Hearing Moana and Elsa fighting over boys." Merida giggled.

"Be quiet. Or I'll bring Hiccup into this conversation." Moana said.

"Hay! leave him out of this!" Elsa snapped. "He's my friend. Not just Merida's little crush." Elsa said.

"Elsa! Come on." Merida shouted.

"This is great. I have all three girls fighting now."

"SHUT UP JACK FROST!" All three girls yelled at him.

"Jack." North was the one to speak. "Maybe you should go, to the other side of the park. Leave this cat fight alone." He told Jack.

"Alright. Come on kids." Jack said. Leading the gang of little ones behind him as he walked. And a trail of frost.

"My word. Sometimes I just-"

"What Elsa?" Moana asks. "Cause we both know, you and him have more in common then different."

"Moana. Elsa. Please. Stop. We are here, to spread the joy and green of this day. Earth day. Celebrating the birth of this planet."

"No. It's a day that everyone get's together to do something FOR the earth, because people are to lazy every other day of the year to do it." Elsa said.

"Come on Elsa. Play along. We have kids here." Moana said.

"Then they should know the truth. You can't lie to kids." Elsa said.

"Elsa."

Elsa had enough. She walked away from everyone and toward where Jack was.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"Not now Jack." She said.

She walked right past Jack and sat against a tree trunk.

Jack could tell tears were forming in her eyes. Because he knows when a girls eyes get puffy.

"Hey. Look. I'm sorry about the fish. I was just trying to be funny."

"I'm not upset about that." Elsa said. Crossing her arms and pulling her knees to her chest.

"What? Okay. Was it something-"

"Why do we even celebrate this day?" Elsa asked.

"Um...Because-"

"Don't say it's the earth's birthday." She said before Jack could.

Jack sat next to her and the other kids came and sat down with them.

"From...what, Emily Jane, aka, Mother Nature. Don't tell anyone that." Jack said pointing to the kids. "But, what she says, is that earth day, is a day that the environment needs support. Protection. With everything that pollutes this place. The smoke from factories, the oil spills that are reported. This day, is an annual thing. But it's to show, that every day, should be earth day. This day, this event, is just a demonstration of what we should, what we all need to do to help protect this planet we all live on. Guardian or not." Jack explained.

"Really? Wow!" All the kids were impressed.

"I thought it was just the earth's birthday."

Jack laughed. "Well, earth day started back in the year, 1970. So really, if it is the earth's birthday, then, where did world war 1 and 2 take place and every other war around the world? The earth would actually be, it would have been 30 by 2000. Then another, 19, so, the earth is almost 50 years old. It's 49." Jack said.

The kids laughed.

Elsa was impressed he figured that math out. "Nice work." She said.

"You happy now?" He asked her.

Elsa was smiling. So she nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"How about, we help Elsa here, with handing out her little ice creature buddies." Jack said.

"YEAH!" All the kids shouted.

Jack stood up and held out an hand to her, helping her up to her feet.

"Shall we, Snow Queen?" He lent her his arm.

"We shall. Frost." Elsa hooked her arm in his and they walked together back to where everyone else was.

"Um...Did we just miss something?" Moana asks.

"Don't look at me. Your the one who pushed her." Merida said.


	34. Circus Tent

**Circus Tent**

Katherine was enjoying the show she was seeing.

Flynn up on the tightrope, Jack juggling while flying, and Tadashi was...taming the lion. Really it was his and Hiro's cat. And he was more like, playing with it. But it was the "Circus" that Katherine was at, and enjoying her all alone time, with the guys, entertaining her.

"Way ta go!" She shouted.

Jack laughed, Flynn was trying not to fall, and Tadashi was enjoying playing with the cat.

"Well well." Katherine sadly, lost her fun Circus trip.

"Snow. And Hiccup." Jack said dropping everything and running over.

Katherine knew Jack was friends with them. But did they have to show up and ruin her fun with HER friends?

"Didn't think you'd run a circus." Hiccup said.

"It's fun. You want to join?" Jack asked.

"What! No way!" Flynn shouted from the top.

"Wait for us!" Rapunzel, Merida, and Kristoff showed up next.

Katherine knew this was trouble if Rapunzel was here.

"Hey." Flynn said casually.

"Hey. How's it hanging?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn shook his head then gave a thumbs up.

"You guys want to try?" Jack asked.

Elsa pushed Hiccup forward. "Count us in." She said.

Anna and Rapunzel went to sit down while Merida, Elsa, Kristoff and Hiccup all were taken back stage in the tent, to get ready.

"I can't believe he's up there." Rapunzel said.

"Impressed?" Katherine asked.

"Yes indeed. I don't know why, but, Flynn is so, charming in his own, goofy way. It's cute, rather then him trying to be such a prince." Rapunzel said.

"And that's why Kristoff is my future husband. He and I will be married in the next five years." Anna said.

"But your only 17. You think Kristoff will merry you at age, 22?" Katherine asked.

"Please. If Hiccup and Merida get married right after high school like they plan, I'll be married to my man." Anna said.

Katherine giggled. Anna was cool when she's sassy.

Looking up, Elsa and Merida were dressed like hero's. Merida had her bow ready to shoot targets, and Elsa was ready for the flying targets in the air that Hiccup was going to toss around."

It was fun after all. And Kristoff was a big help with Tadashi.

"This is the best circus ever." Anna said.

"I agree." Katherine said. She had the best of group friends, ever for a guardian.

The End.


	35. A Glimpse

**A Glimpse**

Katherine, Jack, and his friend Hiccup were all sharing their cotton candy from the caravel they were at getting ready to leave.

"I love the fair." Katherine said.

"Me too." Jack smiled.

"Hey, guys." Hiccup pointed to a tent.

"Fortune telling?" Katherine questioned.

"Why not? It's bogus I know. But it's still fun." Hiccup said. he was already heading in before Jack or Katherine could say a word against it.

"He really wants to know if he will merry Astrid or Merida huh." Jack said crossing his arms.

Katherine shook her head. "I think you need to leave fate alone. If it's meant to be, then it is, if not, that's fine too." She said.

"See, guardians don't need this kind of-"

"Hey! Elsa look!" It was Rapunzel, Anna and Merida walking with Elsa, carrying a sleeping Olaf in her arms.

"Can we go?" Merida asked.

"I'm going." Rapunzel said flipping her hair.

"Oh no." Katherine said sighing. Elsa Snow was the last person she wanted to see.

"Fine, but hurry up." Elsa snapped to the three girls.

All three girls giggled and headed in.

"You okay there?" Jack asked.

Elsa saw them over there. "Yeah. Olaf is asleep. I need to get him home before he vomits on me." She said.

"Kids. They have too much fun when you let them loose." Katherine said.

Elsa frowned. "I didn't let him loose. He wanted some food, I let him eat." She said.

Hiccup soon came back, and the three younger girls did too.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"She said were too young." Anna frowned.

"Aw. Too bad. How about ice cream when we get home." Elsa said.

None of the girls were happy but smiled anyway.

Katherine scoffed as they walked.

"How about you Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Man. I don't know. My luck with ladies, is so bad. But I know one thing. I'll always have my best friend with me." Hiccup said.

"Right. Like you'd ever lose me." Jack said.

"A glimpse into the future is so worth it." Hiccup said.

Katherine stormed off into the tent. She sat down. "Tell me abut who my husband will be." She said.

The lady, or man actually, turned and nodded.

He didn't say much. He moved his hands around the crystal ball on the table. Katherine watched closely.

She didn't see anything, but then she saw..a man. Standing out looking at the sea shore with her holding her hand.

Katherine looked much older. He looked like Jack. But he wasn't Jack.

"Nightlight?" Was this who she was seeing? How, he WAS Jack Frost now. Right?

Katherine left the tent wondering what she saw.

"It was a trick. He's dead. Jack is here. And that's who I will merry." She said.

The crystal ball however, showed Jack Frost, and Elsa, holding hands. Dying together.

The End.


	36. Star-Beach-Pool-Fish

**Star-Beach-Pool-Fish**

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, made their way inside the pool gate, with their sad faces.

They had planned on going to the beach this weekend, but had to cancel due to Hiccup getting sick at the last second, and couldn't take the to the beach.

Anna was more disappointed, as it was going to be her first time at a beach.

Kristoff was more sad that he couldn't help Anna enjoy the fun times of the beach.

And Elsa, well, she wasn't all too excited about going to the beach, but she wasn't happy that she it got canceled.

"Jack." Elsa called. "What did you ask us out here for?" She called out.

Jack just laughed from the roof.

"Good to see you too." He said.

Jack called the three f them down to the pool for a fun surprise, even though, they were sad and didn't want to go anywhere at all.

Elsa was just more annoyed then sad when it comes to Jack.

"Just speak up, or were leaving." She snapped.

Jack came down from the roof.

"I welcome you to... THE BEACH!" The edge of the pool was covered in sand, shells, even fish ere in the more shallow pool, or baby pool as some may call it.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"This is your breach trip. Look. Hiccup felt bad for canceling, and I wished I had my licence to take you all instead, but, I figured this might be the next best thing." Jack explained.

"And, you got everything, from the beach?" Elsa asked.

"Cool! Starfish!" Kristoff said looking into the water.

"Yup. Starfish, real fish, and sandy shell beaches, all at our pool for a day." Jack smiled.

Elsa was actually impressed, but not enough to speak it of show it.

"Okay. So, what do we do now?" Anna asked.

Jack took her head, and lead her to a chair.

"Have a seat. I'll bring out the drinks." Jack said.

Winking at Elsa as he walked past.

"Elsa."

"Anna. I know. This is a little-"

"Perfect. It's much better then the beach. And I know I haven't seen it yet, and won't be surfing, but this is just...so nice of Jack. I want to enjoy this." Anna said.

Elsa shut her mouth, not wanting to say a word and spoil Anna's happy mood.

So, all she did was smile for her sister.

Kris enjoyed fishing in the baby pool, while Anna played in the sand, then jumped into the water for a swim.

Elsa just sat back and watched.

"You don't look too happy about this whole thing." Jack said.

"Not particularly. But Anna's happy. That's all that matters to me." She said.

"Well, Here." Jack handed her a starfish. Elsa loved starfish for the longest time, and Jack knew it was one of her favorite animals of the whole planet.

"Thanks." She grins.

"Anything for her majesty." Jack chuckles.

Jack walks over and offers Kris and Anna something to drink.

Elsa sips her lemonade as she watches Jack. He went through all this, but what was his real game?

He didn't do everything for favors or free. He and Hiccup had some kind of deal.

Did Hiccup lie so Jack could pull this off? No way. Hiccup isn't that mean.

Maybe Astrid planned this and made Hiccup cancel.

No. Not her style. Too nice. Rapunzel on the other hand...Not to hurt Anna.

What was Jack really up to?

Elsa just couldn't figure him out.

"Elsa are you coming? Or are you going to keep sunbathing?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "I'll be right there." She said smiling.


	37. Who Will Survive The Apocalypse?

**Who Will Survive the Apocalypse?**

Just another normal day.

Anna, Jack, Elsa, and Kristoff, slaying some zombies.

"Take that!" Jack shouted.

North had the biggest TV in all the world. It's bigger then the movie theater.

"This is the best." Anna said.

"This is. Thanks for getting us in Jack." Elsa said.

"Anything to beat you girls at this game." Jack said.

"Come on. Why do I keep dying?" Kris asked.

"Sorry. Maybe you'll survive longer." Anna shrugged.

Kris just sat back huffing. "Say, who of the guardians would survive in an apocalypse?" He asked.

Jack paused the game. "A zombie break out? Us guardians wouldn't be effected." He said.

"Well, maybe not you. Katherine on the other hand..." Elsa said.

"Leave her out of this!" Jack shouted.

"Relax Jack. She's still human. While you are too, you died to become a guardian." Anna pointed out.

"Bunny." Elsa said. "He knows how to fight, he's survive the longest."

"No way! North for sure!" Jack said. "He's the toughest guy and the leader of most of us guardians. Manny hired us, but North runs us as a group when need be."

"Really? I think Sandy would win for sure. He is technically made of sand." Anna said.

"See, Tooth, has an army. And no zombie will eat something so small, that thy can't see it." Kristoff said.

Everyone went quiet, thinking, then nodded.

"Kristoff wins." Anna said.

"Agreed." Elsa said.

"What about me? I could." Jack complained.

"Jack, you'd be with them. Your already dead." Kris said.

"Yes. Emily Jane and Pitch Black would be quicker then you if you were alive." Anna said.

"Give him some credit." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Pitch would be the first to go, if he also, wasn't dead." Elsa said.

Jack smiled at her.

"And...were starting again." Elsa said.

Anna and Jack picked up their controllers and went back to playing.

Emily Jane however, was giggling. "You all are so funny. But really, I'd be the one to beat all of you against a zombie." She smirked.

"Ah. Man." Jack said.

"And Anna and I are the winners so far."

"Guess girls will last longer then men." Anna said smirking.

"Guess so." Jack chuckled.

"Don't laugh about it." It was North.

"Laughing about dying isn't something you should be doing. It's a serious matter."

"It's only a game North." Anna said.

"And, your dead Anna."

"What? How?"

"No revival. You forgot to grab one. Again. I will always be the one to last the longest." Elsa smirked, letting herself be eaten to end the game.

"Man. Nearly 30 rounds." Jack said.

"Next time, we'll get to fifty." Anna said.

"Then what?" Kris asked.

"The we'll know, that we can survive as a group, then alone." Elsa smiled.


	38. Easter Helper

**Easter**

Sunday was right around the corner.

Actually, it was within 24 hours.

Jack got stuck helping Bunny in his hide out, preparing for Sunday.

No chance of him frosting over every hiding spot this year.

"Come on Jack!" Called a voice.

It was Merida.

She loved Easter and wanted to help.

Elsa was there too. Rolling her eyes. She brought Sophie and Jamie to help get things ready and going for tommorrow.

"Come on you two children. Let's get things rolling and moving. Bunny needs things finished before midnight." Elsa said.

Jack laughed seeing her trying to get Sophie and Jamie to help. But all they wanted to do was play with the little walking eggs.

"There so cute right?" And Merida wasn't helping much either.

"Come on. Merida. If we don't get a move on, there won't be any eggs for the egg hunts for anyone in the world." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Elsa. Lighten up a little." Jack said.

"Lighten up?! I'm down here working on my own! None of you ae actually helping me out and there's still over three-thousand, and fourty two, eggs left to finish decorating and close to fifty hundren baskets still to be filled and send out as well. HELP ME!" Bunny was yelling.

Jack laughed.

"Alright." Elsa said, quickly using her magic, to make little snow-babies, without sneezing this time, to help fill and send out the baskets.

"Thank you. Elsa, you are the best helper and guardian of all of us." Bunny said.

"Did I just hear that right?" Jack questioned in shock.

"Don't let that go to your head, Frost." Elsa snapped. "Now, get down here and help. Or I'll spread rumors about yo lacking in your frozting duties to Emily Jane and Katherine again." Elsa warned.

"Alright." Jack said. Standing on the ground and walking.

"Come on. These Eggs are so cute, and colorful." Moana, who's been painting special eggs, for all friends and guardians of the world.

"Moana. I get why you are doing this but.." Merida picked one of them up. "Do they ALL have to be of your pig friend?" She asked.

Jack and Elsa laughed hearing that.

"I like pigs." Sophie said smiling.

"It's not bad. But it does feel lacking." Jamie explained.

"Well, a pig is all I know how to draw and paint super perfectly. And in differnet positions. Look, Jack's is jumping, Merida's is twirling. And Elsa, has one sticking her tongue out to eat her snowflakes." Moana says.

Elsa glared at her. "My snowflakes are pretty, and NOT eddable." She said.

Jack just laughed. Even Merida and Bunny laughed a little.

"Will you guys stop! It's not funny to make fun of someone's work." She snapped.

Bunny and Merida stopped, but Jack was still going for another few minutes before Elsa, blasted at him.

"Hay! It's funny. Take a joke Elsa." Jack said.

Elsa stormed off mad.

"What? It was." Jack said looking at how Bunny was staring at him.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to her." Jack said scoffing.

Why was it, he, of all people, makes Elsa mad, while everyone else, just get's a cold shoulder or a stare of death?

Jack didn't understand why it always had to be him.

"Elsa." He called to her. She was sitting in one of Bunny's tunnels. Alone and in the dark.

"Elsa. Come on. I'm sorry for laughing at your snowflakes. I don't think your power is funny. It's the same as mine, almost. I don't mean to be so mean to you." Jack said.

Elsa ignored him however.

"Elsa. Come on. I said sorry. Speak to me." Jack said.

But Elsa just shook her head. At least she can hear him.

"You know what, I try hard, to be friends with you. I try to please you, Snow Queen, but no matter what I do, I just can't. I don't know why you dislike me so much. We are guardians together. Can we at least try and get along for the sake of the children of the world?" Jack asks.

Elsa sighs. I don't dislike you. I don't hate you. I just, wish you'd take things more seriously. Especially, since it's Easter. It's not just a day of, fun, for some of us." Elsa explaines.

"You mean the whole Death of Jesus and him rising up again from the grave?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know you were-"

"I'm not. But Anna seems to want to try it. I'm just...not sure how to feel about today anymore." Elsa said.

Jack sat down next to her.

"Just because some people like to be more happy on this day, doesn't mean it's a sad day. I mean, sure, he died, but he did it for US. And he came back anyway. He's more powerful then any being on the earth. he was born and raised on earth, and he's more power then us. He's got the heavens on his side." Jack explained.

Elsa laughed. "That's funny."

"Yes. I knew you had a funny bone." Jack said.

"Let's get back now. It's time for Jamie and Sophie to get home." Elsa said.

"I'll take them home." Jack offered. "It'll be fun. And easy." He added.

"Thanks." Elsa said. They headed back and found Moana, Merida, Jamie, and Sophie all sleeping in the middle of the room.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"When you want something done, you have to do it, YOURSELF!" Bunny yelled.

"I'll get them home."

"And I'll take my friends home too." Elsa shrugged.

So much for helping out with Easter.

Jack took the kids home, then headed to the ice palace on the mountain near Elsa's home, while Elsa took home, Merida, and Moana, and all three girls were fast asleep on the couch.

Jack smiled seeing them sleep. While seeing the eggs hide among the woods around the house as well. Those girls will get a big surprise in the morning.


	39. Christmas X

**Christmas**

Elsa, Moana, and Merida were heading to Astrid's house with the goal set in their minds.

For North's birthday, which is day after Christmas, they would have their Christmas X. Or what it's called is, a kiss under the mistletoe.

Merida had her man in mind. She was going to get Hiccup under there one way or another. And she didn't care if Astrid and Hiccup were dating.

Elsa didn't care who it was. Just that it WASN'T Jack Frost.

Moana didn't have anyone in mind either, but Elsa and Merida teased her over Miguel. They've been sort of dating since New Years last year.

"So, are you going for Tadashi?" Moana asks Elsa.

Elsa shrugs. "Anyone really. Just no JACK." She said.

"Jack might just not be there." Merida said.

"Really? You think Jack Frost, won't be at a Christmas party, celebrating a fellow guardian's birthday." Elsa said.

"Right. But I mean like, Jack will be late, and he'll arrive as we leave. Like a special Guardians after party birthday party." Merida said.

Moana and Elsa laughed. "An after party, birthday party? There is NO such thing." Moana said.

"And there's no such thing as, "just friends" as some seem to say." Merida fired at her friend.

Moana glared a Merida. "Miguel and I ARE friends."

"Friends don't go and eat alone, go to movies, that are rom-coms, alone, and go on moonlight walks or dances and wedding events, as a pair." Elsa said.

Moana groaned. "Forget it. You'll never understand. you don't have any guy friends to do that with."

"I have Flynn. But he's trying to woo Rapunzel." Merida said.

"And me." Elsa added. "But I have Hiccup and Kristoff. And neither of them really want any romantic fun time with me. Kris is with Anna. And Hiccup is STILL with Astrid." Elsa said. Looking to Merida.

Merida rolls her eyes. "It's just one kiss. It won't hurt either one of them."

"Merida. It will. Please don't to it." Elsa said.

They arrived at the door before Merida could respond back.

"Welcome." Astrid opened the door.

"Thanks for inviting us Astrid. Where is Hiccup at?" Elsa asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Flynn and Jack. They are making homemade pumpkin pie." Astrid said.

"Thanks." Elsa nodded and headed right there.

"Hey Hiccup. Flynn. And...Jack." A sigh for the last.

""Hey Elsa." Hiccup said.

"Smells good." Elsa said.

"Yes it does. Is Anna and Rapunzel coming?" Flynn asked.

"Yes. I don't know when. Kris is bringing them." Elsa said.

"Alright." Flynn said.

"Is Merida and Moana here?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Why else would they be here but with me?" Elsa asked.

"Great." Hiccup chuckled. Nervously.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked him, curious of his reaction.

"Nothing." Jack said quickly patting Hiccup on the back.

"Well, I'm glad you and Astrid are together." Elsa finished before leaving the kitchen.

Elsa shook her head, ignoring that, and finding Tadashi.

"Hey Tadashi." Elsa said.

"Hey. It's good to see you." He says hugging her. "Right. This is Susan. She's part of that Monster squad I was telling you about." Tadashi said.

"Yes. I've met her before. BOB was in m castle." Elsa said.

"Yes. And I apologized for that." Susan said.

"Anyway, we started...dating a few months ago." Tadashi said.

Elsa felt her heart waver and smile twitch. "Oh yeah? Well, why not? She's a hot mess but a cute thing. And works with the government. How could you not love her?" Elsa said.

Tadashi laughed. "Thanks Elsa."

"Yes. I actually thought you'd hate me." Susan said.

"Please. I can't hate a cool girl like you. Even if I wanted to. Your just too cool to be man at." Elsa said.

"Thanks." Susan smiled.

So much for that. Elsa thought.

"Hey. Elsa. Have you seen Hiccup? I tried to surprise him in the kitchen." Merida said.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't know. He was in there the minute I was." Elsa said.

Elsa and Merida looked ofr him, and found Hiccup and Astrid under the mistletoe.

"Well, so much for that plan." Merida said. Sadly.

"What plan?" Jack came up behind them asking.

"Nothing!" Elsa said grabbing Merida and pulling her away.

Anna and Rapunzel finally got there. Kristoff was sick and couldn't make the party.

But North came just in time for his party.

He seemed so happy for his surprise.

"Thank you all for this." He chuckled.

"Well, you give us so many gifts the day before. So, we need to celebrate your birthday. Or else, we wouldn't have a guardian of Wonder." Astrid said.

Everyone was happy.

"So, what now?" Merida asked.

Elsa shrugged. "No clue."

"Where is Moana?" Merida asked.

Elsa looked around. "I have...no idea." She said.

Moana wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Moana!" Elsa called.

"I'm under here." Moana whispered.

Elsa and Merida looked under the tree and found Moana and Miguel.

"What are you two doing?!" Merida asked.

"We're part of some surprise Astrid pulled together for North and his wife Claudine." Moana said.

"I like this. I get to sing with Moana." Miguel said smiling.

Elsa laughed. I'm happy for you." She said.

Elsa walked away from the tree to help with the pie...

"Hey Elsa. How goes your little Christmas X?" Elsa turned wide eyed. How did Jack Frost know about that?!

"How in the world did you-"

But Elsa was stopped by Jack's lips on hers.

Everyone went silent.

Jack was quick about the kiss.

How did Elsa let her guard down?

"The mistletoe was under the kitchen. Surprised you didn't see it." Jack grinned.

Elsa just held her mouth open.

"The mistletoe wasn't moved." Astrid said to Jack. "I know. Just don't tell her that." Jack said back.

Merida heard them. "You put up a second one? All for your game of Kiss and Tell with Elsa Snow? I will kill you if-"

"Relax Astrid. Just because I told you to throw this party, doesn't mean I'm going to keep taking every opportunity to get Elsa to love me." Jack said.

Merida was shocked. Jack loved Elsa?

"What the heck just happened?!" Elsa yelled.

"Um...I think, you got kissed, under the mistletoe, by Jack Frost." Moana said.

Elsa looked like she was about to kill someone with her powers.

"Elsa. Calm down." Merida said. "You can get back at him you know." She added.

"And how will I do that?" Elsa asked.

"By playing his heart. He actually loves you. He was the one who told Astrid to do this. Just pretend to date him a few months, then when he's most vulnerable, break him. Pay back!" Merida said.

Elsa started to smile. "I like that."

And that's how this Christmas, became the evil wicked plan.

The End


	40. Door Knocker

**Door Knocker**

Katherine and Jack walked around in the store looking at house things.

"What about this?" Jack asked.

Katherine shook her head.

"That's not it. We're looking at these doors because YOU had to go and break Astrid's door." She said.

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"That's not funny. You and Hiccup are in SO much trouble." Katherine spoke strictly.

"Chill Kath. It's not like we are paying for it." Jack said.

"I AM! Emily told me to." Katherine shouted.

Jack jumped. "Okay. Sorry. I'll give half of my allowance-"

"Jack! You don't have any!" Katherine started yelling.

"What on earth is going on?" It was Tadashi, Hiro and Anna.

"Anna. Hey. How's Elsa doing? Heard she was sick." Jack sad chuckling.

Katherine stomped on his foot. "Ow! Son of a-"

"She's fine. She did figure out YOU sent her all those cards and those lavender smells." Anna said.

"Go with lilacs next time." Hiro said.

"Haha. What's wrong Katherine?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiccup and Jack broke Astrid's door, and we have to get her a new one. And I'm the one who has to buy it." Katherine complained.

"Jezz. Jack. Don't you and Hiccup have any self-control?" Anna asked.

"It wasn't my fault! Toothless was the one who hit the dang door!" Jack was now yelling.

"Guys." Hiro spoke up. "What about that one." He pointed to a white painted door.

"That looks exactly like Astrid's. Right?"

Katherine sighed bowing her head and closing her eyes. Stress was over the top.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Then just buy that and give it to her."

"It has a knocker. Astrid hates those." Katherine pointed out.

"She likes the Christmas Carol. We can say she can use it to scare off people." Jack said.

Katherine shoo her head. "Fine. But your paying me back. EVERY SINGLE DANG PENNY!" She told him.

Jack was scared now. "Alright then, Mother Goose." Jack said.

Buying the door and heading back to Astrid...

"Why did you get me this? Didn't I ask for a brown wooden door?"

Katherine looked to Jack ready to kill him.

"Oops." Was all Jack said.

The End


	41. Star

**Star**

Star loved riding in the car.

Elsa couldn't believe her and Jack had a freaking kid. And she loved the car.

Unlike Olaf who was frozen in his seat next to her.

"Come on Uncle Olaf! This is fun! Sing along!" Star shouted.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. It was so sweet seeing her little girl all happy like.

But she was soon even more happy, when Jack pulled up in a park.

Star got out of her seat as soon as the car stopped. Olaf was breathing normal now.

Star hopped out of the car, and looked so amazed by the blue and yellow, of the great beach.

She ran on ahead with Jack and Olaf and Elsa grabbed the umbrella, chairs and basket full of food.

Olaf and Elsa watched as they came closer, Jack and Star laughing and smiling.

Elsa couldn't believe she ever thought her and Jack wouldn't be perfect or work at all.

What was she thinking?!

Elsa and Olaf set down their things and Elsa ran over picking Star up and laughing with her.

"Mama!" Star said laughing.

"Elsa wants to play too." Jack said.

"Yes. Don't leave me out of the fun. I love the beach too." Elsa said.

The three laughed and played the whole day.

While Olaf lay on a chair and sun-bathed.

"Olaf is going to burn." Star said.

"He won't. He'll melt without mama's snow cloud over his head." Jack point out to his daughter.

"Okay Daddy!" She smiled.

They built a sand castle, Jack went surfing, Elsa taught Star how to play volleyball, and they soon ate lunch. And that was in three hours.

"I'm full." Star yawned.

"And tired it seems." Elsa said.

"No I'm...*Yawn. Not." Star said laying hr head on Jack's lap.

Elsa smiled. She couldn't believe, she had a daughter of her own. Jack thought the same thing, and this time, he was staying for all of it. He missed his sister, so with Star, he wasn't missing out on anything this time.

"Jack." Elsa spoke up.

"Yes El?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa said.

Jack knew what she was sorry for. Pitch found a way to control her powers and use it for darkness. If Jack hadn't been such a jerk to her all these years, and he never left her like she wanted, she wouldn't have nearly died. Or kill him and the rest of the guardians.

"It's alright Elsa. I know it wasn't you." Jack said.

"But...it was me. That's what's on the inside." Elsa frowned.

"Elsa. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here, and neither would she." Looking down at the sleeping Star.

Elsa still didn't feel better. It was all her fault. If she never was the "Snow Queen" even Anna wouldn't have been forced to go for Hans, or even have gotten hurt in the first place when they were younger.

"Elsa." Jack brushed his hand on her cheek. "I love you. And I will always want to be with you. She is prof of that. And that's enough for me to know, you feel the same way." Jack said.

Elsa took hold of Jack's hand. Smiling, he was right. She loved him. And always will be. Star was the prof that showed it. And the hope and light, of everyone's future in life.


	42. Pepper Peach

**Pepper Peach**

Elsa was with Vanellope fixing a healthy lunch for the baby.

Elsa loved how Vanellope was asking her for advice.

Even if the baby wasn't truly a baby.

Star was laughing with Pepper Peach, Vanellope's daughter.

"Mom!" Till she walked in the door.

"Martha. How has school been?" Elsa asked her second child.

"Fine. Id there any pudding left? The VKs have never had pudding before." Martha said.

"Really? Why don't you have them come over then. We all can have pudding and talk about how it's like on the island." Pepper Peach said.

"How about no." Vanellope said.

Pepper Peach has a curious mind. Super one too. Makes sense who her mother is.

"Come on. I want to learn. Why you making me home-school is not logical to me." Pepper Peach said.

"I want you growing up to be a perfect princess. On that you can be yourself. And you can do that if your chasing adventures." Vanellope said.

"Hippocratic." Martha said.

"MARTHA SNOW FROST!" Elsa yelled.

"What? She want's to go out and be like her mother. Vanellope was like that." Martha said.

Elsa shook her head. "Vanellope was out casted. She didn't live her dream till much later, after she left Sugar rush." Elsa explained.

"Whatever. She still did want she loved. Racing!" Martha shouted.

"True. But Pepper Peach doesn't know what she wants to do. She's asking people because she wants to know everything about them to understand them. Not that she's going on an adventure to find herself." Star said.

Martha glared at her sister.

"Girls. Enough." Elsa sighed. "Vanellope is the mother. She is in charge of Pepper Peach. Not us." Elsa said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Mom. I just want to ask about the island. I was going to turn it into something. You know how I LOVE being creative and will build amazing things. I built that tower of candy for Halloween and the amusement park in China. And I built the museum."

"No you didn't. That was made from magic." Martha said.

"Actually, it WAS. After Audrey, Pepper Peach built a better secure and magic blocked building for the magic items." Elsa said.

Martha rolled her eyes. "I'm done. Just give my the pudding and I'm out." And that's what Martha did.

"Sorry about her. She's-"

"She has friends and a boyfriend. Understandable. That's how Merida acted too." Vanellope said to Elsa. "And How I was to Ralph when I met my so-called JERK of a boyfriend." Vanellope said.

"Why did dad leave again?" Pepper Peach asked.

Elsa and Vanellope looked to each other then to them. "No reason." They said.

Star and Pepper Peach looked to each other.

"My dad never left mom. But they both did have many other lovers and more kids." Star said.

"Well, I don't know who my dad is. Mom never wants to tell me who. All that she calls him is a JERK." Pepper Peach said.

"I'm sure if that's the case, he did something so bad, and she won't talk about it. Or, you were an accident and he didn't want any commitment."

"Meaning...he left us." Pepper Peach said.

Star and Pepper Peach stared at their mothers.

"How did we get the crazy mothers and strange fathers?" They both asked.

But no answer came.

They just continued to watch TV while waiting for their snack.

"Okay. Here we go. Cheese and crackers, tick, tack, toe!" Elsa and Vanellope said.

Both girls loved their game snack so much. And Star won every time.

Because Elsa told her the secret of winning, and she regrets it.


	43. Raven and Scarlet

**Raven and Scarlet**

Moana, Elsa, Merida, Jack, Jim and Miguel were all in the house playing scrabble.

Like always, they loved doing couple teams.

Since Jack and Elsa were engaged and due to marry in a month.

"How are you feeling?" Merida asked.

"Fine. A little nervous." Elsa said.

"I think we'll be fine." Jack said kissing her cheek and placing a word on the board. "Chess." He said.

"Dang it. We can't let him win again." Moana complained.

"It's fine Moana. Jack's not going to beat me." Jim said.

"Jim said he's been practicing." Merida grinned.

"How goes the relationship with you guys?" Jack asks out of curiosity.

"Jack." Elsa snaps.

"It's fine. We're going great and strong."

"Yea. I would never fall for another person. Jim is the only I'll fall in love with." Merida giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew of her and Hiccup's thing before he married Astrid and had two kids now.

"I took my turn." Miguel said.

Jack chuckled. "Names don't count." He said.

"No, that was just there. Not my fault." Miguel said.

It spelled Moana's name on the board by many different words spread out on the board. "It's not connected." Elsa said.

"Wait. Why does it say I love you?" Merida asked.

"Jim?" Elsa questioned. "Not me." He said.

Moana looked to Miguel who smiled. "Aw! i love you too Miguel." Moana said.

Elsa and Merida smiled. First I love you for them two. Miguel still has trouble speaking the right words of feelings to Moana. And it's cute when they get to see these moments.

"What? You want me to do that?" Jack asked.

"No way. I'm marrying you." Elsa said.

"What kids are you going to have?" Merida surprisingly asked THAT question.

Moana laughed seeing Jim and Miguel's expression of panic.

"I have no idea. That's not on the list yet." Jack said.

Elsa gave him a friendly punch.

"I remember us talking about kid names when we had that baby assignment in middle school." Moana laughed.

"Not that." Jim said.

"Mine was Raven if I remember. Because that was my favorite bird then, and also my club name for the Robin Hood team." Merida said.

"I know mine was Scarlet, because I had red hair then due to some magic potion getting in my shampoo." Moana crossed her arms looking at Jack.

"That was you?" Elsa asked. "I love you." She giggled.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"Please. Mine Anna named. And she named him Frank. Short for Franklin. Benjamin Franklin." Elsa said.

"That was when Anna had her history of America phase." Jim said.

"Ariel and I were teamed up for that. She called ours Eric. It was a nightmare. She took everything seriously." Jim said.

"I never had that." Miguel said.

"I did. Hiccup and I had a girl. Or that's what we thought. So, he mostly called it SAM. Because we were lazy." Jack shrugged.

"Stupid assignment." Elsa shook her head.

"Yea. But I see the point. Getting you to know how it's like being a parent." Merida said.

"You have three younger brothers. And Elsa has Anna. I have no sibling." Moana said.

"Too bad." Jack said.

Everyone began to laugh more and continue the game. Which Jack won. Again. "This is worse when we have Flynn playing Monopoly with us." Elsa and Moana said.

Years later...

"I can't believe you all have daughters!" Anna said.

"Yes. I have a son at the moment." Rapunzel said.

"So, what are their names going to be?" Anna asked Moana and Merida.

Elsa smiled. Anna knew her and Jack agreed on Star since they never it was a girl.

"I haven't talked with Jim about it yet. He's holding out to see if it's a mistake and it's a boy." Merida said.

"Scarlet. Miguel and I already agreed that it would be her name if a girl." Moana said.

"What if it was a boy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Samuel." Moana answered.

"Why don't you name her Raven. You did have a baby doll that name. And Moana is naming her's after her doll." Elsa explained.

Merida shook her head. "I'm going to wait and see what Jim things." She told them.

A month later...

"She's so beautiful." Anna said.

"Thanks." Merida smiled.

"She's so...small." Jack said.

"Star was that small too." Elsa said.

"She's smaller then Star." Jack said.

"Scarlet will be happy to know she's got another friend." Moana said.

"How is Scarlet?" Merida asked holding her baby.

"She's good. Miguel sings her to sleep every night. It's so wonderful."

"And... The Name?" Elsa asked.

Merida chuckled. Jim was the one to tell them. "Raven."

Elsa smiled. "Thought so."

"It was that or see if we could get a boy and name it Robin." Merida snorted.

"Hey." Jim laughed.

"Now all three of our girls will become best friends. Just like we did." Moana said.

"Yes." Merida agreed.

"Star would love that." Elsa nodded.


	44. Thanksgiving Shock!

**Thanksgiving**

Elsa woke up that morning to the smell of something sweet.

She smiled brightly and ran down the stairs.

Seeing Anna in the kitchen... "Sweet potatoes!" She squealed.

"Elsa. You have the nose of a blood hound when it comes to Thanksgiving food." Anna scoffed.

"I can't help it. I LOVE this holiday. And it's just you, me, and Olaf."

"And Kristoff. And Sven. And Jack Frost. And Hiccup and Astrid." Anna added.

"What? You invited people?"

"Yes I did. Hiccup is a close friend, and so is Kris and Sven."

"Okay. But WHY Jack? I can imagine why you invited Astrid." Elsa said.

"I didn't. Hiccup asked if he could bring Astrid and Jack. I agreed." Anna said.

"Why! I am not the best when it comes to Jack." Elsa said.

"Relax. All he's going to eat is cranberries, ham, and pie. That's it. He's on some diet and wants to lose weight from summer. All the burgers and hot dogs got to him." Anna said.

"Really? How much could he have-"

"He is normally 130. He was at the end of summer 220." Anna said.

Elsa shut her mouth. she went up to her room to wash her face and get dressed to help Anna with the cooking.

Olaf woke up and hour later as the two finished the turkey.

"Yes. It's Thanksgiving!" Olaf said joyfully.

"Yes it is. And I can't wait to start digging in the food." Elsa said.

Olaf ate some breakfast then was off on an adventure outside in the backyard.

"Was he watching that show again?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. "I have no idea. He still won't watch tellytubbies because of the vacuum thing." Anna said.

Elsa shook her head. "Maybe Sophia can help him with that." Elsa thought.

"Or we could send him with Jake." Anna giggled.

"I'm NOT sending him to Neverland." Elsa shouted.

"Okay. Jezz. Just a joke." Anna said.

"No jokes on this day. This is my happy day."

"I thought that was Christmas or your Birthday?" Anna asked.

"No. Thanksgiving is. Why would those be my happy day?"

"Because you love winter. And it's when you were born in." Anna said.

"No Anna. That's just how the world thinks I am. Let's hurry and finish this before everyone get's here." Elsa said.

Anna and Elsa finished getting the food ready in just the right time.

It didn't take too long.

Once it was all set up, Anna went to change and Elsa pulled out their annual thanksgiving video.

_"Charlie Brown Thanksgiving."_

Every year the Snow family watched this short for as long as Elsa and Anna can remember. And out of all the _Charlie Browns_, this one was Elsa's favorite.

Elsa put it in and got it ready to go.

Anna came back down and just as the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Elsa said.

Answering the door, Jack was there.

"Hi. Hope I'm not early or late." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and let him in.

Hiccup and Astrid were right behind him and Kristoff and Sevn behind them.

"Welcome. The food is all set. Olaf is outside if you want to get him Sven." Elsa said.

Sven ran out the back door and got Olaf back in.

"Good Were all here!" Anna said. "Now we all have have a happy thanksgiving."

Everyone got their food and Elsa set up the movie.

"Do we have to watch this again? I want to watch something else." Anna complained sitting down.

"I like the Charlie Brown videos. They're so cute." Astrid said.

"Yes. The Christmas one I watch as soon as it's midnight." Hiccup said.

"I have never seen any of these." Jack said.

"Lie. You watched the Easter one with me and Rapunzel." Anna said.

"That's the cute one too. But the Halloween one is the BEST!" Kristoff said.

"No way!" Hiccup said.

"Look. This is what we've done every year, and were going to keep it up." Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Once it started, Elsa quickly got herself a plate of food and they all sat down and watched a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.

"This is cute." Jack said.

"I know. Sometimes I wished that food was our thanksgiving." Elsa said.

"You had that for your birthday. When you were 10." Jack pointed.

"How do you-"

"I may have shown him pictures." Hiccup slid into the couch wanting to disappear.

"I can't believe it. That was a PRIVET party." Elsa said.

"It was?" Anna asked.

"Yes...what did you do?!" Elsa was now scare for her life.

"I posted those pics when you turned 20 two years ago." Anna said.

Elsa just about fainted on her own floor.

Jack and Astrid held her up.

"I can't believe this. My happy day...is becoming my worst nightmare." Elsa said.

"Have a seat. I'll pop some corn, I know you have jellybeans in your room, Anna will make chocolate milk and Hiccup will butter up some toast and we'll finish this Thanksgiving with Charlie Brown." Jack said to Elsa.

"Ok-Okay!" Elsa said nodding.

Astrid stayed with her while Anna, Jack and Hiccup got right to work.

Kristoff on the other hand, began laughing.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?" Astrid asked. "Are you asking to become a frozen Popsicle?"

"No. Look, Elsa." Kris showed her facebook. "They aren't the real thing. These are all from the Christmas party when ANNA was 10. You were like 12 or 13 at the time." Meaning Anna put up the wrong photos.

Elsa began to breath better. "Thank the LORD." She said.

"Here we are." Anna said.

Jack tossed the bag of beans, and Hiccup hurried with the plate of Toast.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

Astrid looked to Kris shaking her head.

Meaning...DON"T SHOW THEM.

And they never knew. Thanksgiving became a happy day again. But not for what they think.

The End


	45. M, M, and M

**M, M, & M**

The three M's. Mal, Martha, and Melody.

Mal is Maleficent and Hades daughter.

Martha Snow-Frost, is Elsa's daughter and Hades. Half sister to Mal.

And last, Melody daughter of Ariel and Eric.

Who knew these three would be the bestest of friends.

"So Melody. Why did you call a meeting?" Martha asked.

"Yes. Ben and I are supposed to be on a date." Mal said.

"It's about that actually. We need to talk about BOYS and the FUTURE." Melody said.

Martha and Mal look to each other. "Does the harmonic Melody actually have a crush on someone?" Martha asked.

Melody blushed shaking her head.

"Totally. You should have called Evie." Mal said.

"Look. You both have boyfriends." Melody said.

"What's this about boyfriends?" Elsa walks in the room with Ariel.

"Oh. Hey mom." Melody says.

"You like someone?" Ariel asks her daughter.

"Apparently." Martha says. "Look. Carlos and I didn't make things easy. Neither did the universe for that matter. But in the end, here we both are. And Look how it is for Ben and Mal. They are going to be KING AND QUEEN!" Martha shouts.

"I know. But this isn't like Carlos or Ben. He's more...special." Melody said.

Ariel and Elsa giggled. "Trust me. My daughter had it right. Nothing is easy. Weather your meant to be or not." Elsa spoke.

"Don't go on about you and Jack." Martha groaned.

"I will if I must." Elsa snapped at her.

"Look Melody. When your father and I met, it wasn't supposed to have happened. You know how your grandfather is these days." Ariel said.

"Mom. This isn't like you and dad. Or Elsa and Jack Frost. Or her and Hades however that happened. This is about me and a crush on a guy in school." Melody said.

"Who is he? Just out of curiosity." Mal asked.

"You sounded like Ally for a sec there." Martha said.

"Really? She's the one planning the decorations for the wedding. Evie's making the dress." Mal said.

"Girls! This is about me!" Melody shouts.

"Okay. Don't go crying wolf on us...Shoot." Martha said. "I'll be back." The one thing you don't do, is say, "Cry Wolf" or else, the big bad wolf comes and all his pups will bug you until you give them pork or bacon.

"Anyways. Look Melody. Being in a huge relationship isn't going to be easy." Mal said.

"I know. But the thing is, I want to know if he's the ONE first." Melody said.

"The one? You mean like your parents were?" Elsa asked.

Melody nodded. "Oh sweetheart. You never know. I didn't know he was. Not at first. You really don't know if that's the case until-"

"Until something terrible happens. I'm done waiting at home for something bad to happen. I want to go out and be me and find my number one. I want to have a boyfriend for life. A future husband all ready to go." Melody explained.

"Well, your too young for that." Elsa said.

"I'm almost 18!" Melody shouted.

"Chill. my mother does that." Martha said coming back.

"How were they?"

"Hungry. Look Melody. Take it from someone who didn't want that kind of ending. I didn't want to have any romance what so ever, and yet, I got one while looking for answers on my father and helping Mal get the barrier down. It comes when you least expect it. Weather your looking or not. It will come if you just wait." Martha said.

"But I'm done waiting." Melody said.

"Then, how about this. I'll introduce you to someone. Set you up on a date, if it goes great, you can date him. If not, you wait till the universe is ready for your happy ending to come." Martha said.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Deal." Shaking he hand. "Who are you setting me up with?" Melody asks.

Martha shrugs. "I don't know. But I think you'll fine him Perfect!" Martha grinned.

Mal rolled her eyes. "You made a deal with Aladdin's son with the same thing, didn't you?"

Martha didn't say a word. "I'll get you the best guy I know. You'll see. And he won't be anything like Jim." Martha said.

"MARTHA!" Melody yelled.

"So, that's who your teacher crush was." Ariel crossed her arms.


	46. April Fools

April Fools

Elsa woke up that morning and to the worst day ever.

"Oh no! It's First of April!" It was April Fools day. Jack's favorite day. Next to his birthday that is.

It was more like both were his birthday and special day.

Elsa got dressed then headed down the stairs.

Expecting Anna or Olaf to fol her today.

But Anna and Olaf weren't home. There was no Anna cooking and no Olaf watching silly cartoons.

"Anna? Olaf! Where are you two? This isn't funny!" Elsa said.

But there was no sound.

Elsa shrugged it off then got started on her eggs, ham, and apple for the day.

When she finished eating she ran up and got ready for the day.

Make up wasn't her best friend, but for today, she at least made sure she wore water proof make up this time.

"Good. I look decent at least." Elsa half smiled at herself.

"Time to go." Elsa headed out the door and walked along the sidewalk.

"Morning Elsa!" Shouted Hiro making his paper runs.

"Morning Hiro. Working hard."

"Fake news for a few people. Tadashi's idea." Hiro said.

"Nothing to bad I hope."

"No. BayMax made sure of that. Real facts for fake news." Hiro smiled.

"Have a Rotten day then." Elsa waved.

Hiro was off in a second.

Elsa continued walking till she heard laughter over head.

Looking up, it was Toothless and his mate. Hiccup and Astrid must be out flying again.

"Hello up there!" Elsa shouted.

"Hey Elsa." Astrid for sure was there, but it wasn't with Hiccup.

"Hey Elsa."

"What? Merida? What are you doing here?"

"Astrid invited me for a morning ride. Hiccup's sick." Merida explained.

Elsa didn't like the sound of that. "Hiccup's sick?"

"Yeah. Jack's been upset the whole time he's been over. They had a huge sleepover last night and next morning, Astrid goes over and Hiccup is so green."

"Please tell me you actually took his temperature?" Elsa asked. Hiccup and Flynn payed that prank two years ago on Rapunzel and she broke up with Flynn next day over it.

"I did. Watching him whole time. He's over 105." Astrid said.

Elsa sighed. "I guess I better head over there." And she went off. Going to the store and grabbing a few things then head off to see Hiccup.

"Hello? Hiccup?" Elsa remembered where the spare key was at and let herself in.

"Elsa?" Hiccup rose from the couch.

"Hey. I brought you some food. I heard about you getting...sick." Elsa still didn't believe him, but being a close friend, she went along with it.

"Thanks." *Sneeze. "ACHOO!"

"Blessings." Elsa said.

"Thanks. I think Jack forgot to heat the room. He left it cold over night. He knows I easily get sick." Hiccup explained.

"Who else was here?" Elsa asks.

"Flynn. Tadashi, but he didn't stay the whole night. Kristoff and Sven. And one other person. But I can't remember. A party crasher. I think." Hiccup said while blowing his nose.

"I see. And no one else was sick, just you?" Elsa asks.

Hiccup nodded. "Jack was so upset. I wished I didn't hurt his feelings." Hiccup said.

"What does that mean?"

"I, he thought I was joking with him and yelled at him. "Jack! I'm freaking sick for real! Stop thinking about this day and your special joking day! Its not all revolved around you and no one likes this day BUT you!" And Astrid came in. Saw me and Jack left upset." Hiccup explained.

Elsa nodded. "I see. I'm sure Jack's fine. I'll go and find him. But you stay here and get some rest." And Elsa left Hiccup to rest.

Elsa headed out and walked around hoping to find everyone to find Jack.

"Hello Elsa!" And there was Anna.

"Hello Anna. And Olaf isn't with you."

"Olaf is playing in the park with Sven. Kristoff and I are having a date." Anna explained.

"Really? No jokes?"

"No. Kristoff isn't the best with jokes. He leaves that to Jack and the others." Anna explained.

"I see. Well, I've been looking for Kristoff. And the others at Hiccup's." Elsa said.

"Oh. Hiccup is sick. But Kristoff left before everyone woke up." Anna said.

"Right. You do have a job early. But, you two never-"

"We had a movie date. And sadly, Olaf and Sven had to come along and we got kicked out because of Sven. Being an animal and all." Anna said.

Elsa nodded. "Got it. Sorry to hear that. But did Kristoff ever mention someone crashing the party?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head.

"Well, thanks. I guess I better find the others." Elsa said and waved bye to her sister.

Elsa walked along till finding Moana yelling at Tadashi.

"Oh boy. Guess Hiro left fake news at Moana's house. Tadashi can't help playing any prank on Moana any day of the year. Even if it's April Fools." Elsa said.

And Moana slammed the door.

"Man. Come on Moana. It's a joke!"

"Hello Tadashi."

"Elsa. Morning. Or afternoon I guess."

"So, Hiro left something for Moana. And she's mad."

"Yeah. I told Hiro to give it to every other house and make sure Moana got one too. But every time, she just doesn't get a good joke."

"Moana has Maui's humor. Vanellope is the same thing. They make each other laugh with only their jokes." Elsa said.

"I got it. But still. Others love this joke. I've been visiting all the houses and saying, "Gotcha!" to them and they all laugh." Tadashi says.

"Well, Moana isn't like everyone else." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

"Say, did you see who crashed Hiccup's party last night?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I left before then. Someone crashed the party? I only heard from Flynn that Hiccup got sick from Jack's cold frost over night." Tadashi said.

"Yea. Thanks." Elsa said.

She moved on and found Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Hey you two love birds." Elsa spoke.

"Hey. What's going on here? Thought you'd be staying inside the house with what day it was?" Rapunzel said.

"Heard Jack got Hiccup sick. Been looking for him." Elsa said. "Can't avoid this day even if I wanted to be in a grave." Elsa joked.

"That's not funny." Flynn said. "and I guess you want to know who the other guy was?" Flynn asked.

"Actually yes." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Alright. It was Eric."

"Prince Eric? Ariel's boyfriend? What was he doing there?"

"Him and Aladdin were planning on pulling this prank and they got caught. Eric jumped in though the window and hid with us for cover. Aladdin I believe was using magic to hide." Flynn explained.

Elsa nodded. "Good. Now, why hadn't the others noticed?"

"I disguised him. Worked good. Except for Jack. He got it right on the nose." Flynn said.

"Noe, where is Jack Frost?"

"Nowhere to be seen." Rapunzel said smiling.

"He's with North maybe. Ask the other guardians." Flynn said.

"Okay. I might do that. Thanks." Elsa said.

"Now, if you don't mind, we would like to get back to our walk." Flynn said.

"But-"

Flynn pulled Rapunzel along.

"Okay. Have fun cuties." Elsa teased.

Elsa watched the two walk off. Then headed down her way to find Jack.

It didn't take very long as Elsa always knew where one little guardian would be.

Elsa knocked on the door of a club house.

"Who goes there?!" Called a voice.

"The Snow Queen. And I look for the little guardian known as Baby Tooth." Elsa said.

Coming out was Jamie, Sophie, and the rest of the kids. "Sorry Elsa. But Baby Tooth isn't here. Cupcake is at home sleeping and she's waiting to take Cupcakes tooth away. It's her second to last one." Jamie explained.

"Okay. Thank you kids. You didn't by chance see Jack coming by did you?" Elsa asked.

None of the kids nodded.

"Thanks." Elsa said and hurried along to Cupcakes house.

"Baby Tooth!" Elsa shouts.

Baby Tooth comes out of the window in a mad way.

"Sorry! But I need to know where Jack is. It is his...birthday." Elsa said.

Baby Tooth nodded and lead Elsa to Jack's tree house.

"Thank you." Elsa said to Baby Tooth.

And Baby Tooth flew off.

"Hey Jack." Elsa said.

Jack looked over and say her and scoffed.

"Here to make fun of me? Pull a prank on me too?" Jack asked.

"I already know I messed up this day. Hiccup told me everything. Speaking all of your minds." Jack said.

Elsa shook her head.

She sat next to Jack and hugged him. "I know your sad. But please don't be. Just because we all are annoyed with this every year, it doesn't mean we don't like you anymore or hate you. We all still love you no matter what." Elsa said. "I love you." She said.

Jack looked up shocked at her. "What did you- You mean that?" Jack asked.

Elsa grinned and rolled her eyes. "April Fools." She whispered.

Then Jack laughed. You got me. Happy Birthday to me." Jack said.


	47. Independence Day

**Independence Day**

Elsa closed her door as she, Merida, Moana and Jack all got out of the car and started walking out onto the big green field.

It was the best day of the summer. Independence Day.

"Here we are. It's great to be here." Merida said.

"Yes. And Jack, I'm glad you could join us." Moana said.

"Thanks. I can't believe Hiccup and Flynn would rather go to this with their girlfriends." Jack said.

"Well, Anna and Kristoff are taking Sven and Olaf to the store and buying some for the house to play with. So Sven doesn't get to scared. Last year was SO bad." Elsa said.

"At least you spend this year with us. And we'll be your "girlfriends" tonight Jack." Moana said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's just find a spot and settle down to watch these fireworks." He said.

They walked far down the green field looking for a spot to lay the blanket and watch the wonderful colors explode in the sky.

"Look!" Merida pointed. "How about over there. It's not too far and it's the best view."

Looking to where she was talking about, it looked like a small cliff in the middle of the field, almost like a mini hill, and also close to the easy road back.

"Sure." Elsa said.

"Okay." Moana said.

"Looks perfect to me." Jack nodded.

"Great! I'll run ahead!" Merida said.

While Merida ran for the spot, Hiccup and Astrid came up behind them.

"Hey you guys."

"Oh! Hey you two. I thought you were watching a movie?" Jack asked.

"We were, till someone told Astrid about what HER plans were." Looking to Elsa with a glare.

Elsa shrugged. "Sorry. But I thought I was going to be having an all girls day till Moana invited Jack and I found out Rapunzel wasn't coming." Elsa said.

"Really? I just saw Rapunzel with a few other girls and Flynn back that way." Astrid said.

"Wait. Really? What?!" Moana was angry.

"I'm cool." Elsa said.

"Me too. I wouldn't have come at all if Rapunzel WAS here. No offence to her but...she's a little too clingy to me." Jack said.

"Literally." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Either way, I'm mad." Moana said.

"If you two want, your welcome to join us on our spot." Elsa said.

"Here guys!" Merida shouted.

Everyone made their way over there and sat down on the blanket and Moana pulled out some snacks.

"Here we go. Carrots, sandwiches, strawberries and blueberries, and some Nutella." She said.

"I call Nutella and strawberries!" Merida and Elsa shouted.

"Anyone else coming?" Hiccup asked.

"Vanellope. But She got sick and Ralph is staying with her to care for her. Plus she has a window with a view of this spot. Better than these trees." Elsa said.

"Yup. Maui is stopping by with soup and some burgers." Moana said.

"How much longer till the fireworks start?" Astrid asked.

"I think they start in a few minutes." Jack said.

Hiccup looking on his phone. "Yup. Like two minutes." He said.

"Well, what do we do for two minutes?" Merida said.

"Wait." Moana said.

They sat in quiet for only a moment till, "Hello!"

The whole gang of the hero's came.

"Hiro. Tadashi. BayMax, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Freed, and Wasabi." Elsa greeted.

"What a party spot this is. Mind if we join?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Sure." Moana and Jack said.

"Thanks. Where is Anna and Rapunzel?" Hiro asked.

"Anna is with Kristoff tonight. Poor Sven can't come out here. Too loud and noisy." Elsa said.

"And Rapunzel is here. But not with us. Apparently." Moana grumbled.

"Sorry to hear. Too bad Rapunzel will miss my famous-"

"COOKIE DOUGH BAKERS!" Elsa and Merida shouted.

"What are those?" Astrid asked.

"Cupcakes with a sort of cookie dough cream filling." Elsa said.

"And Elsa and Anna LOVE them. And got me hooked too." Merida said.

"I see." Hiccup said.

Elsa handed one to him, Jack and Astrid. "Try one."

And than all of the cupcakes were gone.

"Do we really have no more?" Merida asked sadly.

"I have more at my house and in my car, but I think we should save them till after the fireworks show." Tadashi said.

They sat around waiting for the fireworks to start.

And they did. The fireworks started and everyone was mesmerized by the colors of explosion.

Merida was smiling big.

Hiccup and Astrid held hands while watching.

Hiro fell asleep in Moana's lap and Tadashi laughed and took many pictures for later.

"He's too cute when sleeping." Moana said.

"Yup. I think your the big sister." Tadashi teased her.

Moana blushed. "Why do you keep teasing me and Hiro?"

"Hiro's my baby brother. And you...I just like teasing you." Tadashi grinned a little.

"Say Hiccup, don't you think Jack and Elsa are perfect together?" Astrid asked.

"Sure. If they'll actually see each other as not an annoyance." Hiccup said.

"Than shall we give them a push?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't like and did like this idea.

"Say Jack, don't you think Elsa's a little lonely without Anna or Olaf here?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. I mean...I guess." Jack shrugged.

"Say Elsa, isn't Jack a little...Lonely?" Astrid asked.

Elsa looked behind her. "Why?"

"He was invited by three girls." Astrid said.

"Than he could hang with Hiccup if you stop being all..."

"Elsa. I think you don't see it, but he wants YOUR attention. Why else would he ignore Rapunzel and still come along with you and YOUR friends? Or Anna and Olaf for that matter."

As Astrid put that idea in Elsa's head, Jack scooted over. "Sorry. I just-"

"It's fine Jack. Thanks." Elsa gave a half smile.

Jack grinned as the last of the fireworks went off.

"Well," Merida spoke as she stood up when the fireworks were over. "This was fun. Shall we head to Tadahis and Hiro's house?"

"Yes. More cupcakes." Elsa agreed.

"Me too." Hiccup and Jack agreed.

And everyone spent the night at the boy's house.

The End


	48. Summer Cutie

**Summer Cutie**

This summer was the summer Anna was going to win over Kristoff's heart.

And Rapunzel would win Flynn's.

But for Elsa, this was nothing more then a trip to get burned.

"I hate this. Why did you both have to drag me along too?" Elsa asked.

But Anna and Rapunzel never answered her. They were too busy with themselves and their fantasy of boys.

"Never mind." Elsa rolled her eyes.

The girls set up just in time.

"Look who it is. Hello ladies." Flynn showed up.

"Hey Flynn." Anna and Rapunzel both said.

"Hey. I hoped you wouldn't be here." Elsa said.

"Aw. Why so cold Princess Elsa?"

"I hate that." Elsa snapped.

"Leave her alone." Shouted a voice.

"Ha! And what will you do about, Dragon boy?" Flynn asked.

"Stop being mean to Hiccup!" Merida yelled.

"Flynn. Leave them alone." Astrid came over this time. And no one messed with her.

"Fine. I'll be over here is you need me." Flynn said.

Elsa shook her head. Pointed one finger and blasted Flynn in his backside.

"OW!" Flynn screamed.

Everyone began to laugh.

"You'll pay for that, Snow Queen." Flynn snapped.

"Make me." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Hiccup. Thank you." Elsa said.

"Of course. Friend protect friends." Hiccup said.

"True." Astrid said.

"Anna, Rapunzel, go on. I'm staying here with my friends." Elsa said.

"Okay!" And both girls jumped in the pool.

"What's happening here?" Kristoff arrived and Jack Frost flew right in.

"Hey Jack." Hiccup said.

"Kristoff. Good to see you." Elsa said.

"Flynn driving you to the edge?" Jack asked.

"You could say that." Elsa said.

"Hello guys." Tadashi and his younger brother show up.

"Hiro! Tadashi!" Elsa was at least happy to see them.

"Hey Elsa." Hiro smiles.

"Is everything alright?" Tadashi asked.

"Just Flynn. Nothing to worry about." Elsa said.

"He's like this in summertime. And the girls are...the same in someways." Astrid explained.

"A jerk."

"A cutie!" Anna and Rapunzel both shouted.

"I don't get it." Hiro says.

"When your older." Elsa said.

"I think Flynn is over his head. Besides, I think the summer doesn't need another hot head." Jack joked.

All laughed.

"I"M NOT A HOT HEAD!" Flynn yelled.

"Sure your not. And I have a ice cold stone for a heart." Elsa said.

"Good one Elsa. I'm an evil playful winter spirit that wants to ruin Christmas for everyone." Jack went along.

"Why you little-"

"What's going on here?" North and the rest of the guardians arrived out of nowhere.

"North! Look-"

"Save it Jack." Bunny snaps.

"Look here Sir Rider. If you think you can pick on OUR guardians, then you have another thing COMING! Got it?" North spoke clearly.

Flynn nodded as fast as he could.

"Guardians? Plural?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh yeah. Hiccup and I are Guardians." Astrid announced.

"Congrats!" Tadashi says.

"Yes. I knew you two would be great guardians." Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks." Hiccup said blushing.

"Don't get soft on us now Hiccup. Let's go and have some FUN!" Jack started making snowballs everywhere and throwing them at people.

Elsa and Hiro join in the fun. It turned into a Snow Summer War.

And a fun day for Elsa Snow.


	49. Shipping Sail

**Shipping Sail**

Elsa, Jack, Ariel, and Vanellope were sitting outside of the school just waiting to get home.

"North. Where are you?" Jack mumbled to himself.

"Eric's late." Ariel paced.

"Say Elsa? Why don't we walk to your house?" Vanellope asks.

"Because I would rather wait till my ride comes." Elsa said.

"Yea. Your new car and boyfriend inside it." Jack teased.

Elsa made a snowball and threw it right in Jack's face.

"Come on. He's only joking around." Ariel said.

"Does someone joke with you about hanging out with some of your guy friends?" Elsa asks.

Ariel doesn't answer.

"I do." Vanellope says. "I get made fun of because I'm friends with Ralph. But, Moana get's the same treatment because of her friendship with Maui too. So, I feel not alone in this situation." She explains.

_Maui and Moana?_

_Vanellope and Ralph?_

"Huh. Those sound like good SHIP names." Ariel said.

Elsa and Jack turned around wide eyed.

"Say what now?" Jack asked.

"What did you just call it?" Elsa asked also.

"SHIP names. "Sail Have In Partner." A thing me and the first princesses ever made when we found out about more partners we could possibly have." Ariel smiles.

Jack shakes his head.

"Sounds like your pairing yourselves up with other guys, who aren't your boyfriends."

"Oh. Jasmine and I talked with Eric and Aladdin about this and even they agree with it. Philip is still...a working progress." Ariel explains.

_Ariel and Aladdin?_

_Jasmine and Eric?_

"Okay. So somehow they are okay with it. But what about everyone else?" Elsa asks.

"Yea. Who else have you, "SHIPPED" with?" Vanellope asks.

"Can we please stop this. it's wrong to picture your friends with other people. Its jealousy and loathing waiting to happen." Jack says.

"Well, I have been seeing Anna and Rapunzel fighting over Hans..." *Elsa Glaring. "Never mind that. But there is a chance they like Hiccup." Ariel says.

Elsa laughs.

"I thought you had the crush on Hiccup?" Vanellope asks Elsa.

Elsa stopped laughing and now Jack was.

"Oh Shut up!" Elsa snaps throwing another snowball at him.

"OW!"

_Elsa and Hiccup?_

_Anna and Hiccup?_

_Rapunzel and Hiccup?_

"Another one for my SHIPS." Ariel says.

"And where to you pt these?" Jack asks.

"Oh. In my pool room." Ariel says.

Elsa nods. "Good place. Oh! Sailing Ships! I get it." Elsa laughs a little.

"See? Now come on. There has to be some people you know about having some special connection. Weather friends, lovers, or just random people who seem to be good together." Ariel asks.

All three went silent.

"Here. I'll give you some examples. My own daughter with Jim. Jack and Moana. And...Hans and Merida."

_Merida and Hans?_

_Melody and Jim?_

_Jack and Moana?_

"Good ones. But me and Moana would never work out." Jack says.

"Hans and Merida...I can see that. Don't tell her I said it though." Elsa points out.

"Anyone I can think of." Venallope racked her brain on her friends.

"Does it have to be guys and gals?"

"No. But I've never thought about any of our friends like that. Well, maybe two or three." Ariel said.

"Okay. Anna and Rapunzel. Because they are such good- No. Great friends." Vanellope said first.

"Say what about my sister?!" Elsa screams.

"Peter and Alice. I mean obviously." Vanellope says.

"True. And I've heard about Queen of Hearts and Captain James Hook too." Ariel nods.

_Alice and Peter Pan?_

_Anna and Rapunzel?_

_Captain James Hook and Queen of Hearts?_

"What's next. Smee and one of Cinderella's step sisters?" Elsa jokes.

"No way! Maybe the step MOTHER." Ariel said.

_Smee and Lady Tramaine?_

"Okay. Okay. But then what about...Jack and Rapunzel?" Vanellope opened up that door.

"YOU SAY THAT PAIR NAME AGAIN I SWEAR-"

"Elsa. I'm not adding that." Arial said. "Never. They don't match."

Elsa nodded to calm herself.

"Merida and Hiccup...Yes." Ariel added.

_Merida and Hiccup?_

"Okay here's one. Elsa and Tadashi." Jack pointed out.

Ariel nodded. "Yes. Eric has that one. And you with Susan."

"Me and Susan? Gigantor? Your kidding?" Jack asked.

"You two did date back in middle school." Vanellope reminded him.

_Jack and Susan?_

_Elsa and Tadashi?_

"If that's being added. Then...Hiro and Anna. I'm not sorry for my sister." Elsa said.

"Ouch. I think I got three more." Vanellope said.

"Okay." Ariel sat down.

"Okay. Here we go. Jane and Milo. Jafar and Mother Gothel, and Gaston and..."

"Rapunzel? I know Belle will never have that."

"No. It's Tiana's friend. The blonde girl." Vanellope said.

"Oh. Yes. That makes sense." Elsa agreed.

_Jane and Milo?_

_Gother and Jafar?_

_Gaston and Charlotte?_

"Good ones. Jack? Elsa? You have a few good ones too. What are some you've seen?" Ariel asked.

Jack scoffed.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Please." Ariel begged.

"Maybe...Elsa and Ja-"

"Clayton and me." Elsa said quickly.

A gasp from all three went lying loud. All the world heard that.

"Elsa. Really?" Ariel asked.

"And theirs you and Jack as a pair. Think I don't know that one?" Elsa asked back.

_Ariel and Jack?_

_Elsa and Clayton?_

Then it was quiet.

An hour went by before Elsa spoke again.

"There is...Pitch Black and Crulla De Vil." Elsa said. "And Hans and Ursula. They did plan a wedding date for five more years." Elsa added.

_Hans and Ursula?_

_Pitch Black and Cruella De Vil?_

"Interesting Elsa." Ariel said. "I also heard about that wedding."

"What about the rumor of the five Insides with some of the new Ugly Dolls?" Vanellope pointed out.

Arial thought about it. "That might take some research."

"Mavis and Tadashi. I've seen the videos of the together." Elsa pointed out.

"Good one! Never would have thought of that!" Ariel smiles.

_Mavis and Tadashi?_

"Hercules and Anastasia. I know that for a fact. Cinderella tells me that her sister behaves if he's there at ANY party." Elsa tells.

"Really? That sounds like me if I hear about Wendy..." *All three stare at her.

"I can have a strong feminine side." Ariel defends.

_Hercules and Anastasia?_

_Ariel and Wendy?_

"I know!" Jack raises his hand.

"What?" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"What about...Merida with Jim?"

"Oh! That's a perfect one! As perfect as her with Hiccup too. And him with Anna. Its like this huge-"

"It sounds like that terrible Midsummer Shakespeare story." Vanellope says disgusted.

_Merida and Jim?_

"I wonder if Kiara has a Lion friend that would LOVE to meet Alex?" Elsa asked herself.

"Alex isn't into that." Jack said.

"What are some of your ideas?" Elsa asks.

Jack didn't say.

"Thought so." Elsa said. "Then...What about Sid and Darlla? The two younger kids."

"That's some...idea." Ariel said.

"They are dating of sorts." Jack pointed out.

Ariel shrugged.

_Darlla and Sid?_

"Okay then. Wilbur and Violet?" Vanellope said.

"Only if you admit to you and Dash." Ariel teased.

Elsa shook her head. Meaning she didn't tell anyone.

"Boo and Jack-Jack." Vanellope said.

"Better. Little babies! I love it!" Ariel was getting too excited over this one.

_Boo and Jack-Jack?_

_Violet and Wilbur?_

_Vanellope and Dash?_

"Moana and Miguel." Elsa said. Moana may kill her, but it's worth it.

"Never thought about them being a couple. Okay." Ariel shrugged.

_Moana and Miguel?_

"Well that's all I got. You have any Jack? Seems you do." Elsa said turning to him.

Jack didn't say anything. Just stared at Elsa.

"I'm not sure you know this, but there are many different groups of these things your naming." Jack said.

"Oh. Like who?" Ariel asked.

"Sinbad. i've seen how Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, and Snow White all fight over him." Jack said.

Ariel sighed. "I told them all that he's no good. But they won't listen to me about that. Not even Jasmine can help."

"See. And the other Anastasia. Along with Swan princess Odet and Thumbilina, all want Naveen for themselves. They've said about sharing him like it's BC time still." Jack complain.

"Well. It's their opinion. All of this really is but-"

"And what about Phillip? Who does he seem to be teased with?" Jack asks.

"Um...Tiana. Mostly." Ariel says blushing.

"See. And I know for some facts that Tiana is fighting for John Smith and he likes the blonde who's dating Quasimodo."

Ariel sighs.

"Jack. Chill."

"Like you do with Hades and Shadowman?" Jack asks.

Elsa is in shock. How could he even know that?

"And before you say anything, I know a lot more. Like Princess Tiger Lily and Christopher Robin. And NONE of the Hundred Acre Wood friends know about that. And don't get me started on how Meg and Drisella are around each other. They are more alike then you or anyone would think. It's scary. It's all so ridiculous." Jack said.

Elsa shook her head. "And what could you do? It's not like everyone is perfect like Tinker Bell and Terrance are." Elsa pointed out.

"Mulan and Pocahontas both are hanging around those two other guys. Other Miguel and Tulio! It's worse then watching Kida, Tiana, and Esmeralda all fighting for Kuzo's attention and affection. It all makes me feel sick." Jack said.

Ariel took not on a lot of those Jack named. "And one that's as perfect as Tink and Terrance, is Sandy and queen Claire." He finished.

Elsa sighed and took Jack's hand. "You know. I'm here if you need me. Friends forever. besides, I honestly don't think a lot of these will EVER happen."

"Like you two for the fact." Vanellope mumbled.

Soon, Elsa's new car arrive with Kristoff and Flynn in the back.

"Flynn and Astrid and Rapunzel and Kristoff. They work perfect too." Jack adds seeing North right behind and runs off.

Elsa and Vanellope hop in the car and drive off.

"Thanks for the help!" Ariel shouts to her friends. And makes one more note.

_Elsa and Jack Frost!_

"They will always be the most number one couple in ALL history." Ariel smiled.

The End


	50. Thank You

Dear Readers.

Thank You for reading my collection story.

It means a lot that so many views are coming in and reading.

I don't care much for reviews because of people giving me criticism.

But that I'm having fun just writing what I want to write. All the Favorites and Follows is what keeps me going. And as long as they are up, I'll keep going.

I'm happy you all are reading my stories and I just want to say "Thank You" from all my heart.

Please do check out all my other stories if your a fan of anything else that I write.

I do have plenty more Elsa and Jack stories plan and do let me know if you want any other stories of the Villain couples.

That was a new branch I was trying and I'm willing to keep trying. But only if you want this kind of a story.

I love to do many different things and I'm always going to do my best to do it. I do take requests but some Ideas that not even I can write, I have my own request list too. Just PM me if you want a story or go to my profile and see my own list of requested story ideas if you want to try them as well.

Last, Thank You.


End file.
